Disney After Dark
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: The Tablet has been stolen and the blame has been shifted to Larry. Larry needs to get the tablet back before the museum's occupants get back from a showing at Disney World or he's fired. There have been some strange things going on at Disney lately...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello there. It seems my computer is dead along with the story I had been previously working on, so I decided to start this! I plan on it being at least eight chapters long. Hopefully this will be my longest story yet, I plan on taking my time here. I have the most of the plot written down, but as always I am open to suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum, nor anything involved with Walt Disney or anything inside its parks.**

After a somewhat relaxing weekend with his son, Nick, Larry Daley was ready to go back to the best job in the world. New York City never seemed more inviting then it did that very morning, and even those blasted pigeons that pooped on his new car didn't seem to matter. Sunglasses on the top of his head, a Starbucks coffee cup in his hand, getting into his night guard get up seemed more exciting than ever.

You see, Larry Daley was no ordinary night guard. He worked at the museum of Natural History in Manhattan and at night, the museum came to life. Normally, most people scoffed when Larry told them that, but Larry usually just shrugged. They had no idea.

He loved his job for many reasons, first was that he got to sleep during the day for as long as he wanted. Typically there was no work for him during the day. He also got paid more than most night guards for working in one of the most famous museums in the country, and for working there for nearly five years. He also made many friends working there, very unusual friends indeed.

He climbed up the many stairs leading up to the museum, two at a time. His jacket was slung over his shoulder and a certain swagger could be detected as he strode to the locker room where his uniform was stored.

The Museum wasn't as busy as Larry or his boss would have liked it to be at rush hour, In fact it was downright deserted. After they had begun their real life exhibits, it had been going pretty well for a while but people just stopped coming after the paintball building was made just down the block from them.

It was still beautiful, with all of its glistening floors and metal framed windows. Larry always felt like he was walking into the past whenever he went to work. There were stairs leading to the second floor, signs showing non- existent museum goers where to find the exhibit they were looking for. And Larry could never forget the giant T-Rex that invited outsider's right after walking through the revolving doors. Teddy Roosevelt was on the side on his horse, Texas, and the information desk was in the middle.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dr. McPhee, the museum director, walking towards him with a purpose in his step. Larry rolled his eyes and pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head. He stood, legs crossed and jacket over his shoulders, tapping his foot and waiting for his boss to come up to him.

The slightly pudgy man finally caught up to him, panting slightly. He then stood up straight, trying to be taller than Larry, who was already becoming impatient. The British man arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

When a few more seconds passed and Dr. McPhee still didn't say anything, Larry decided to speak up. "What did I do now?"

A brief flash of rage passed on his face, and the Doctor snapped back, "Nothing you little…" he paused in thought. "Why you impertinent…" he frowned. "You." McPhee pointed up to Larry. "You, in my office, now."

The small doctor began strutting to his office and when he looked back and saw Larry not following him, he sputtered. "And don't stand like that! You look like a… well, you look like a…" he frowned again. "Oh just follow me!"

Chuckling, Larry began to follow him into the office. When he got there, the doctor was already sitting in his large leather chair and looking rather worried. He gestured to a seat in front of him and Larry took a seat, crossing his legs and looking very disinterested.

While Larry looked bored and calm, truth was he was skimming his mind for anything he didn't clean up from the night before that he might have gotten in trouble for. "What's up, Doc?"

"Mr. Daley, I have some pretty big news that I would like to con- well, I'd like to te-, hm." The museum director massaged his temples. He pushed forward a piece of paper towards the guard. "Just read it."

Larry was truly worried by now, and braced himself for a pink slip. When he saw the Mickey Mouse insignia on the top of the page, confusion wracked his brain. This was not what he was expecting. "What?"

"Just read." The director still had his head in his hands and Larry looked down to start reading.

As he read on, the frown on Larry's face got deeper and the lines between his eyes got more refined. He looked up. "What does this mean?"

McPhee stood up and began to pace. "Disney World wants to bring our exhibits to them for a grand exhibition on world history. As far as I know we're the only museum that they asked, not the Smithsonian, not anyone. We never even sent any heads of the company any brochures or emails, and Disney never expressed any interest in it before. As suspicious as I find it, they are offering a decent sum of money, a sum that just may save the museum."

For years, the Museum of Natural History had been floundering, and Larry understood that this may be the last shot to take it out of debt before the government took it over. "But what does any of this have to do with me?"

McPhee paused and turned towards him. "The exhibits that Disney wanted are our most famous exhibits, and the loss of them would result in very little business. It would save money just to close down the museum until the exhibits return."

"What about the tablet?"

"That will be remaining here under close supervision."

Larry was beginning to understand. "And that leaves me…?"

McPhee sighed and retook his seat at his desk. "On less than minimum wage for six months."

Larry stood up. "But Mr. McPhee, no one can live on that for a half of a year! Can I at least go to Disney with the exhibits, just to keep them from harm?"

The doctor's mouth turned into a thin line. "First of all, it's 'doctor', Mr. Daley, and second don't act like I haven't tried. The people at Disney seem to think they can handle a bunch of wax figures without any-, er, excluding…" he began to massage his temples again. "They can handle it okay? So, Mr. Daley, you're going to need to find a new job until the exhibit's return."

"But you can't just do that-"

"Get to work, Mr. Daley. There's nothing more I can do." McPhee stood up. "You have until Wednesday to find a new job."

Larry closed his mouth in a grimace and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He changed quickly into his uniform and looked out the window. What once was a beautiful morning had turned into a cloudy and cold sunset and Larry scowled. "Just when things were looking up…"

He spent the remaining half hour before sunset calling various restaurants and hotels, trying to find a replacement job for the time being. None in his general area were hiring, and Larry was beginning to lose hope.

When it was finally time to get to work, he put on his utility belt and locked the front doors. Checking his watch, he counted down from five. "Five… four… three… two…"

"Greetings Lawrence!" The cheerful voice of Teddy Roosevelt, twenty sixth president of the United States, brought a smile to Larry's lips.

"Morning Teddy. Had a good nap?"

The president, on the back of his horse, Texas, was beaming while the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex, nicknamed Rexy, wagged his long tail behind him. The rest of the museum was waking up, and several Alaskan explorers were seen strolling along the second floor.

This happened every night ever since the tablet of Ahkmenrah came into the Egyptian department, every night everything in the entire museum came to life from sunset to sunrise. If any stragglers remained outside by the time the sun rose, then they would turn to dust. No one besides Larry and the three other night guards that used to work there, Cecil, Gus, and Reginald, knew about this secret. That's why for the first few years Larry was cross that he was earning minimum wage.

"You seem upset, Gigantor." The cowboy miniature named Jedediah was riding in a toy car with his best friend, a miniature Roman general named Octavius. Larry had taken to hiding the car behind the Roman temple to make it easier for the miniatures to get to it.

"Yeah, Jed, I am."

"What's wrong, my liege?" Octavius got out of the car and bowed in greeting to Larry.

"You guys are taking a bit of a trip."

Rex whimpered and Octavius asked, "Where? It will not be like our last trip to the great capitol of Washington, will it?"

Larry shook his head. "No, you guys are going to Disney World."

"Wow, no can do, Gigantor. We ain't going nowhere without you. Not after last time," Jedediah crossed his arms and went out of the car.

"I'm afraid you guys have no choice. The Mouse wants you guys to be in a World History exhibit. Almost everyone's going."

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "And the tablet?"

Larry didn't want to hurt their feelings, but he felt that twisting the truth would hurt less than the actual truth. "I don't know guys, they don't tell me anything." He shrugged. "I guess you'll know on Wednesday."

Teddy crossed his arms in a similar gesture to Jed and stared at Larry through his glasses.

"Hey guys, at least it's not permanent this time!"

"Larry, lying to us will not console us for much longer. If you know anything, please tell us."

"I don't know guys, I really don't. If I do I'll let you know."

"I'm sure," Octavius rolled his eyes.

"I've got to lock up the lions…" Larry mumbled.

He had to pass the Egyptian department in order to get to the African Mammals exhibit, and while he walked by he failed to notice a dark shadow close to the sarcophagus and a large jackal nursing an injured paw.

The rest of the night passed in a solemn silence, and even Ahkmenrah seemed to be mad at Larry. Larry almost couldn't wait for the morning to come, even though it was one of the last days with his crew. When the morning sun shone through the windows and Dr. McPhee arrived, Larry walked home in a daze.

Much of the morning was passed at the job office, sitting down and discussing possible options with an interviewer. Unfortunately, his record made it difficult for him again and he went home empty- handed.

It was his day with Nick, so he stopped by his ex- wife's home. Larry had dark circles around his eyes and he was barely dressed appropriately, so it was no surprise when his ex- wife stopped in her tracks and frowned. "What's wrong Larry?"

Larry rubbed his brow tiredly and waved his hand. "Nothing, nothing, just bring Nick over."

"You didn't get fired, did you?"

"No!" Larry snapped, then sobered. "I'm sorry; I just didn't get any sleep this morning."

"If today's a bad time for you to see Nick then we could change it to tomorrow…" she began, hand on hip and a concerned look on her face.

"No, I really need to see him today," Larry told her stubbornly and walked past her into the apartment. "Nick, you ready?"

"Larry, I really don't think this is a good idea…" she followed her ex all the way into their son's bedroom.

"You kidding? It's a fantastic idea!" Larry exclaimed over- enthusiastically. "Hey kiddo, you done?"

Nick Daley, now nearing his teenage years, leaned on his door opening and nodded to his father in greeting. "Hey dad, I'm all ready," he gestured to his shoulder bag.

"So I'll be bringing him back be seven, then?" Larry turned to Nick's mom and she sighed.

"Yes Larry, you know I don't like it when you keep Nick out too late on a school night."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah mom." He bent down to kiss her and began to walk with Larry out of the door. When out of earshot, the boy turned to his father. "What's up dad? You look really tired."

"I'll tell you later. Do you want to see a hockey game?" Larry was trying desperately to change the subject, and Nick saw the look on his father's face and decided to drop it.

Their nights together were spent the same as always, Larry would take Nick to watch a hockey game, then take him out to dinner at one of his favorite pizza restaurants. As they sat down at a window booth and opened their menus, Larry decided to tell his son what was going on.

"These nights out may be coming to a stop soon."

Nick brow furrowed in confusion and he cocked his head. "Why, dad? Did you get fired again?"

"No, I didn't get fired! Why do you people always assume I got fired?", he snapped loudly and the restaurants occupants stared accusingly at him. "Sorry," he apologized softly. Turning to Nick, he began again in a whisper. "No, I'm not fired, the museum is going to Disney and I'm going to be put on temporary time, nowhere near enough to support myself let alone hockey games every week."

"Okay, okay I get it!" Nick put up his hands in defeat. "Have you found another job yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. My past escapades are coming back to haunt me in that department," Larry sighed and turned the pages of his menu.

"Do you think we should be doing this then…?" Nick trailed off and Larry glared at him.

"Shut up and eat your damn pizza." Nick grinned and looked down at his menu.

After the dinner, Larry proceeded to bring back Nick to his apartment. With a whispered, "Good luck dad," from his son, Larry was off to work.

This time when he climbed the marble stairs a sense of foreboding swept past him and a grave looking Dr. McPhee met him at the door. It took a lot for the Doctor to meet him when he directly entered the building and Larry sensed that he was in major trouble. Like yesterday, the doctor looked him up and down and gestured to his office. "You, me, now."

In a repeat of yesterday, Larry was sitting in a leather chair with his boss glaring at him. "Mr. Daley, were you or were you not on guard duty yesterday evening?"

Larry was confused. "Yes, sir, you know I was."

Dr. McPhee sighed. "Then you would know of the disappearance of a certain Ahkmenrah tablet?"

Larry stood up, suddenly furious. "What? The tablet's gone?"

"I was afraid you'd say that," the doctor muttered quietly and stood up. He walked up to the night guard and stared straight in his eyes. "Did you do it?" He pronounced every syllable clearly.

Larry was seething, clearly insulted that his boss would ever accuse him of such a thing. Through clenched teeth he muttered, "No."

Dr. McPhee looked him in the eyes intently and then nodded. "I believe you, Mr. Daley." Larry exhaled loudly through his nose in relief. "But," the doctor began again. "The authorities don't. I'm afraid I can't…" he frowned, unable to get the sentence out. "They won't let me… Strictly speaking you've put me in a difficult…" he sighed again. "You're fired Mr. Daley."

Larry stared at him with an open mouth. "But surely Dr. McPhee you can't do that-"

"I'm afraid I can, Mr. Daley," the doctor interrupted sadly. "Until the tablet is restored, I have every intention of letting you go." The doctor held a sad confidence that Larry had never seen before. "If the tablet is not back by the time the exhibition comes back from Disney, the authorities will consider you to be… well, you'll be the… you'll still be in trouble, okay?"

Larry was still fuming, but he did understand the position that Dr. McPhee was being put into. "Yes sir."

"You're dismissed Mr. Daley."

Larry turned to leave, but as he opened the door he turned back. "Can I have one last night?"

The doctor exhaled loudly once more and thought. "It pains me to say this but… well it just wouldn't be… no, no you can't."

This blow hit Larry particularly hard and he rushed out of the building. He just needed to get away… how could he have been so blind? So stupid? So careless?

And he didn't even get to say goodbye.

He was going to get that tablet back and take his family back home. And while he was at it, teach a lesson to whoever had the guts to ruin his life and take his tablet.

Even if it meant spending lots of money he didn't have and going to the happiest place on earth.

_**Night at the Museum Night at the Museum Night at the Museum**_

"Nick, I've talked to your mom. We're going on a trip." Larry Daley strode into his son's room with a purpose, and he looked very intimidating. Nick was lounging on his bed with one ear bud in his ear and reading a book about eighties music while chewing gum and his father frowned down at him.

Nick popped a bubble, stuck a bookmark in his page and sat up in bed. "Where?" He arched a suspicious eyebrow. "Why?"

"Disney World. Never mind why, just pack your things. We're going to hit the road tomorrow morning at five." With that, Larry turned on his heel and stormed out of the pre- teen's room. Nick was stunned for a second then regained his senses and caught up to his dad.

"Wait, we're driving?"

"Yes, we don't have enough money to go on a plane," Larry muttered as he reached the door.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, but we clearly have enough to spend at a theme park with you on minimum wage!"

Larry shrugged and made a face. "Well, not exactly. I expect you to be fed and ready for me to pick you up in the morning, understood?"

"Yeah but dad-"

"Goodnight Nick!" Larry said in a very singsong tone and closed the door in the boy's astonished face.

The way home was spent muttering and cursing about wayward shadows and thieving sons of a Hun. His apartment seemed smaller than ever after he packed his minimal bags. He put everything in boxes, just in case his landlord decided to evict him with a note addressed to his ex- wife. He didn't leave a phone number.

He was steaming the whole night, and even at one o'clock in the morning he was still mad as the urge for sleep overcame him and he passed out.

Not four and a half hours had passed before his alarm on his cell phone woke him suddenly. Not even bothering to change his clothes from the day before, his car was packed and he was on the way to his son's apartment in the nicer part of town.

Nick was already waiting for him when he got there, bumming on the sidewalk and looking as confused as ever. Larry noisily popped open the trunk, threw his son's bags in while Nick got in the car. After Larry got in, he slammed his door so hard a cat screeched in the background. "Oh, shut up," he muttered and put his car in drive.

After a half an hour of silence, Nick finally gathered up his courage to ask, "So, what's up?"

"Oh, I don't know," Larry answered sarcastically. "What's up with you?" Nick opened his mouth to speak but Larry talked over him in an obnoxious voice. "I've just had all of four hours of sleep in the past two days, I'm fine. Just dandy, matter of fact. I can't wait to spend my life at a kid's theme park!"

"Dad, if you don't want to go, then why are we going?"

"You know Nick; you don't have to know everything all the time. Sometimes you have to just sit down and _smell the damn roses!_" Nick knew better than to talk to his father when he was like this so he figured on just keeping quiet.

It would be a long two day trip.

**Night at the Museum Night at the Museum Night at the Museum**

"Hey Nick, stop being such a lazy ass and help me get the luggage into the hotel room!" Nick had been right; it was a long two days. Instead of stopping for a hotel, Larry decided to save on expenses and pull the car off to the side and sleep right there. It was no surprise to Nick when they got woken by a cop rapping on their window.

So instead of sleep making Larry better, a ticket and six hours of sleep made him even grumpier.

The hotel in Florida that they were staying at was probably the grubbiest one Nick had ever seen, and he lived in Manhattan. It cost them fifty dollars a night for the two of them and Nick suspected there were rats living under the beds.

It was shaping out to be a terrible vacation indeed.

As it was, Nick was starving. Larry's idea of dinner on the road was protein bars that he had taken from Nick's mom's house a few weeks ago. It came as a relief when Larry announced that it was dinner time.

A Ruby Tuesday's was just down the road and a table for two was set up for the pair. As they sat down and opened their menus, Nick decided it was time to take matters in his own hands.

"Dad?"

"Yes Nick?" replied an overly friendly and overly sarcastic Larry Daley. His eyes skimmed over the menu and frowned. "I think you should order the salad. It's the cheapest thing on here and since it's a salad bar we can keep going back for more."

Nick rolled his eyes and put down his menu. "Sure dad whatever, but why are we here?"

Larry scowled and threw down his menu. "You want to know why we're here? It's because Mr., Dr., British Man fired me and accused me of stealing that cursed tablet and now we're going to go broke and die on the street like a bunch of hobo's." He said all that in just one whispered breath, spitting on Nick in his madness in the process.

A disgusted Nick wiped the spittle off his cheek and leaned in. Then he said loudly, "Then why didn't you say so in the first place!" Several people looked at them and Larry banged his head against the table.

"_Will you keep it down?_"

"We're going after it right?" Nick asked excitingly, only lowering his voice slightly. "That's why we're going to Disney, right? To get it back?"

"Yes…" Larry spat through clenched teeth. "Now sit down and keep quiet if you know what's good for you!"

Nick, satisfied, ordered his salad and waited for the next day to come.

That night, after his father collapsed on the dingy bed at half past seven, Nick crept to his alarm on his phone and shut it off.

Tomorrow would be a big enough day as it was, he didn't need his father being all grumpy about it.

**;) And…? This is going to be so much fun guys!**

**Was this too long, too short, or perfect? I combined two of my chapters by accident!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If any of my English is a bit wonky, it's because I had double Latin this morning and still trying to get all that 'he himself' stuff out of my head!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please do not blame me if you attempt to use this way (which WILL NOT work in real life) to get into Disney World. Trust me, you will be arrested.**

Larry opened one eye lazily and was surprised to find that it was not the ceiling of his apartment. Instead, it was of a dirty hotel in the middle of Orlando, Florida. Groaning he sat up, feeling that awkward stage between tired and not tired at all, Larry could tell that he had a full night's sleep. He grabbed at his phone and was surprised to find that his alarm was turned off. When he took a closer look at what time it was, he gasped and tumbled out of the dirty mattress, causing an unattractive cloud of dust to fall out of the sides.

In his hurry he tripped over his son, and Nick gasped in pain and sat up suddenly. He looked to and fro trying to find the cause of his pain. His narrowed eyes fell upon his father, who was pulling clothes out of his suitcase. Rubbing his side he exclaimed, "Hey what was that for?" Larry was already tugging his pants off and working on a new change of clothes.

"Someone," he began while giving his son the evil eye and putting his belt on in the wrong way. "turned my alarm off. It's now twelve noon!"

"So what?" yawned Nick and rubbed his hands along his eyes. In his frustration Larry exhaled and hastened to fix his belt with one hand and with the other he tugged on some socks.

"_So_ it means that we're behind schedule!"

Nick stood up and stretched. "I thought we weren't leaving until later?"

"What do you not understand? We have to make battle plans! Stock up, supply for battle! Disney is one of the most highly secure places in the entire world! It will be no party, let me assure you! It will be a highly technical process involving some dangers you have never even seen before…"

At this point Nick wasn't even listening, he was pulling out clothes from his bag and trying to put them on without touching the dirty floor. When he finished he was bestowed with the sight of his father bending over maps and brochures from his friends' recent trips to Disney, he was also drawing some sort of battle plans on a scrap piece of paper.

"Dad?" Nick tried but his father was so far lost that it wasn't even worth it. Nick decided that he would be better off just being by himself, so he reached into his bag and pulled out his Nintendo DS.

This was going to be a very, very long day indeed.

__

"Now Nick, let's go through this again. What are we going to do?" Larry was anxious to get in, so much that he was shaking profusely on the walk to the monorail.

Nick rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Okay, so we're both going to get in the park by using passes, only a half an hour before the park closes, claiming that my mother got lost on her way from the fireworks show."

"And then?"

"We're going to get into the janitors closet in the locker room to borrow some cast outfits, sneak into the control room under false pretenses, claiming that there's a problem down at the fireworks show. While they're temporarily distracted, you'll deduct two of the person counts from the roster, showing that we already left the park and there will be no cause for anyone to worry. You'll do this as quickly as lightning, without getting arrested, and then we'll find someone to help us. Preferably in a place without sensors our video cameras."

"And you will…?"

"Have my phone on vibrate at all times in case you ever want to contact me. I will be staying out of the way from any security cameras or laser beams just in case I trip over an alarm."

Larry glared at Nick, sensing that he wasn't quite being as nervous as he was supposed to be. "You do understand how dangerous this will be?"

"Of course I do, dad." Nick's words almost dripped with sarcasm and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

By this time they had reached the monorail station and it was jam packed as usual, except, since it was very late at night, there were mainly young couples going out to watch the finale of the fireworks. The stations weren't well decorated; in fact they were open with only railings that lead to the doors of the monorails with Mickey banners on the iron bars that kept the ceiling up. Fortunately, it was clean.

In case one didn't know exactly what a monorail was, it was a sort of electric train that ran on a single track and held large quantities of people. It was above ground and worked a bit like a subway, only far more elegant and far cleaner. The twosome decided to take a compartment somewhere in the middle, so they filed into the open area designed for hopeful Disney adventurers.

The compartments were small, so when a young couple filed in with them Larry let out a frustrated sigh and covered his eyes with his Yankees cap. Nick felt that his father was being ridiculous so he coughed obnoxiously. Larry sent him a comical glare and Nick waved sarcastically at him.

The ride to the Magic Kingdom did not take long, and after exiting the monorail, they walked briskly down the ramp to the entrance to the park. After getting their bags checked briefly by the police officers stationed before the ticket collectors, they swiped their tickets, and the cast members wished them a nice evening. Now entirely in the park, Nick had barely enough time to take in the beauty of the green foliage with flowers in the shape of Mickey's face, the Trains above the garden, the bricks below engraved with the names of paying Disney visitors and cast members, the souvenir shop and the bridge, before his father was grabbing him by the hand and pulling him towards the locker rooms.

Once inside, Larry found a Cast Members Only sign and entered. Suspecting there were security cameras nearby, he sent Nick to act as a temporary distraction in case security decided to send anyone.

Larry made quick work of it. Once finding a janitor outfit, he picked up a cast uniform for Nick too and snuck out. Bundling the clothes under his loosely worn sweatshirt, they exited the locker area and proceeded to find some restrooms.

Main Street USA was filled with classic stores and shops, almost perfect replicas of the time period. Barber shops, Ice Cream Parlors and old- fashioned stores used for souvenirs were next to each other, leading in a perfect line down the street to Cinderella's Castle. Lampposts and fire hydrants were on the clean sidewalks, and tracks for a trolley cut across the brick road. However, it was nearly absent of occupants as they were all busy watching the firework show. Bustling towards a restroom area, both men changed quickly. Although Nick knew that his father looked far too tense to not seem guilty, he knew better than to aggravate him while in the midst of a plan.

After they were changed, Larry went to find the control room while Nick went and supervised. It wasn't long until Larry came back out again, successfully completing his mission. He seemed a bit more at ease after he came out the door, the hardest part seemingly over with. They had successfully got into one of the most secure places in the planet with barely any trouble. After this they had a bit more time before the park closed entirely to look around and search for a place to hide until the characters would come out.

The pair didn't stay far from the entrance to the park and to Main Street USA, mainly because they would need to know when all of the park- goers were gone.

Fireworks went on when the park was already dark, so Larry knew that if any characters were alive, they'd be by now, but hiding. Larry bustled around and looked busy to try and avoid suspicion, but Nick stayed calm and watched the fireworks over the rooftops of the buildings.

When the final firework hissed in the sky and the crowd applauded thunderously, Larry hissed a "Hide!" to his son. They both found a secluded corner to pretend to chat nonchalantly and pretend that they were discussing matters of the magical kind.

The crowd was enormous, and of all shapes and sizes. Mostly they were discussing the firework show, but some could be heard complaining of the prices, the late nights, and the lines. The speakers boomed of instructions in the voices of Mickey, Minnie, or another main character. A few times cast members would cross them, then do a double take, shrug and continue on their way. Luckily Nick seemed old enough to participate in the college program, and new cast members were being added every day so no one bothered to check their ID.

After a while and the last of the stragglers were gone, the cast members could be seen entering hidden doors and packing up to leave. No one paid the two any extra attention and Larry found a broom to pretend to clean up the park with before the next day's festivities. Sooner than they expected, a grumbling voice could be heard behind them.

Nick turned around, startled, to find a large creature standing behind him. He stood about seven feet tall, had black hair, a black nose, and black skin. The only part of his skin not black was the area covering his face. He wore overalls, a dirty t- shirt and white gloves that were distinctly Disney.

"Well, see, what have we here?" Stinky Pete rumbled. Being one of the more obscure characters, Nick did not recognize the intimidating figure immediately, but his father did. Larry could automatically tell that this was not a costume, because his face held the real qualities of a museum figure come to life.

"Nick, get back," Larry ordered his son. Nick nodded in reply and moved behind his father. "Now Pete, we're here to help you."

Stinky Pete let out a large laugh that shook his protruding belly. "I can see that! Well, whatever yer names are, would ya like a tour around the park?"

Larry was not accustomed to being treated so nicely on the first day of a transformation at a new museum, and was startled at being addressed in such a way, especially by such a famously antagonistic of a character. "Uh, this is my son Nick. And I'm, er, Larry. We live in New York."

Pete let out another roaring laugh and winked at the two of them. "Well Larry and Nick from New York, welcome to Disney World, where all your dreams come true, see!"

"Yes, thank you," Larry gushed and mock- bowed "we were wondering if you could help us before we help you. You see, we have some fr-"

Pete waved a thick finger in front of his face, effectively silencing him. "No, no. Tour now, demands later. You don't want to ruin the magic."

Larry glanced back at his son, who shrugged. "Fine Pete, lead the way."

The Magic Kingdom park is mainly divided into six areas; Main Street USA, Adventureland, Frontierland, Liberty Square, Fantasyland, and Tomorrowland. The park is basically a circle, centered around Cinderella's Castle. Adventureland held attractions such as Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride and the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse. Here felt very raw and cultural, where at one moment felt like the Middle East and another felt like the jungle. Frontierland is home to Splash Mountain, Thunder Mountain Railroad and other adventures. Liberty Square is a tribute to all things American, housing the Hall of Presidents and others. Fantasyland holds all-time favorites like the Haunted Mansion, the Peter Pan Ride, Dumbo, Winnie the Pooh and Snow White, along with ToonTown. Tomorrowland is last in the circle, and here holds Walt Disney's visions of the future and what it would look like. The whole park was basically a circle of progress, leading from past to future.

The two listened, enraptured, at the tales Pete told them as they walked the streets of Disney. Occasionally a character or two would walk by, chatting amiably or merely enjoying the night sky, which was a clear dark blue once the firework smoke disappeared from it. Paying no attention to them, Pete explained exactly what happened.

"It all started last night, round nightfall. The people here don't want to worry people but their security has been going out every night for the past two nights. Can see through their cameras, see? So they can't see us. We woke up here, don't know how we got here or why. All we know is that some strange people… Indians, and little guys and monkeys, ones that don't belong here that is, woke up with us. They ain't Disney, see?"

"Where are the new guys being held?" Larry asked.

Pete grinned. "Where all the new guys always go. Epcot. New exhibits don't got much use round these parts. S'all about tradition in MK."

"Can you tell us how to get there?" Larry questioned him, anxious to keep going. Nick was wandering not far behind, listening but interested in this new world. The park was generally aimed towards the younger age group, and although Larry was happy to see his son look so contented, they really had a lot to do before sun up.

"All in due time, friend. But first you gotta meet the crew." Larry was puzzled as they walked to a train station. "Another strange thing is all the rides work at night, while the security screens don't." The train pulled into the station. "Well, get on!"

The ride through the park was enjoyable for Nick, who thought this new adventure nothing more than a vacation, but annoyingly stressful for Larry, who just wanted to find his friends. Pete's constant whistling didn't help matters.

The train pulled into ToonTown, and slowly all the heads started peeking out of their respective houses. Minnie's house is pink and girly, Mickey's yellow and solid, Donald's merely a boat while Goofy lived in a barn.

"Hiya Pete!" Mickey Mouse was the first to reach them. He had on his famous red shorts, yellow shoes, and white gloves, and he stood only around three feet high. Minnie skipped over and stood next to Mickey. She had on a red polka dotted dress, high heeled yellow shoes and white gloves. In fact, everyone that came out to greet the two had on their most famous clothes. The crowd stood proudly, holding Chipmunk cousins Chip and Dale, Goofy, Daisy, Donald, cows Horace and Clarabelle, Pluto along with Mickey and Minnie.

Larry was used to figures coming alive at night, but even after all these years he was impressed to see the detail on the legendary characters that he grew up with. Nick was reacting a little differently from his father. His eyes bugged out and he put a hand on the railing in order to hold his balance. The figures from the museum seemed like real people to him now, but these new additions were mind boggling. Even though he was sixteen, the magic of this place was effecting him in very much the same way had he been three. Actually, perhaps even a little more. Nick had hardly been in the park for more than a few hours and he knew that this was a very special place.

"Hey Mickey," Pete grumbled back. "I wanna introduce you to a few friends right here. This here is Larry, and this is his son, Nick."

"Nice to meet you two!" Mickey reached up to shake their hands, and the rest of the gang followed suit.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you all too. It's a real honor for me, I grew up with you guys." Minnie and Daisy blushed and giggled. "Do you think you all could help me out a little?" There were nods all around. "You see, the reason why you all are awake tonight is because some of my friends have… a little magic that brings things… well, characters come to life every night." Larry was speaking in their language, he knew that Disney characters would understand magic.

"And you need us to help you find them?" Daisy put her hands on her hips as she asked him.

"Yeah," Larry confirmed. "Just so that they don't get into trouble. Because, trust me, they do get into trouble if they fall into the wrong hands." He realized only after the words came out of his mouth that they weren't the best thing to say to someone to get them to help you.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we fellas?" Pete laughed to the crowd. Everyone laughed back negative answers.

"Do yer friends look sorta odd- like?" Goofy raised his hand and asked Larry.

Larry shook his head. "I don't know if you've noticed Goofy, but to us you look a little weird. They're dressed in pretty old clothes, and most of them are made out of wax. Some are really tiny and some are animals. Only they don't look like you." This puzzled the group, and for a while they thought in silence. It was obvious they hadn't ventured in the two days they'd been here.

Mickey brightened, then sobered. "Yeah, we know where your friends are."

"Oh?" Larry asked suspiciously, sensing that there was already danger.

Mickey nodded gloomily. "I'm afraid we haven't much time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't seem to own any more of Disney than last chapter, unfortunately. Or NatM.**

Larry's face fell in despair and Nick's jaw tightened. Mickey then took hold of Larry's hand, and Minnie grasped the other. Donald and Daisy held Nick's hands and they tugged them towards Mickey's house.

The inside of the home was very much like the outside. Yellow and red, the house looked very much like Mickey himself. It had straight angles, and held old fashioned electronics. Pictures of Mickey in various situations were hung around the rooms for tourists to look at, and even the furniture seemed to take a life of its own as the pieces no longer seemed plastic. Mickey led them to the section generally roped off to tourists and gestured for the two to sit down. The furniture was a tad smaller than the two were used to, but they put on a comfortable façade so that the characters would get to the chase faster.

"Would you like some tea?" Minnie bubbled cheerfully and Larry shook his head. Unfazed, she sat, legs crossed in a ladylike fashion, in another chair. Pluto sat in his dog bed and chewed thoughtfully on his bone while the other characters took their seats or preferred to stand.

"Guys, if I don't find my friends I'm afraid something bad is going to happen," Larry began. "There has been some suspicious action recently at the museum where they come from, and I'm afraid that if I don't get to the bottom of this soon, all of Disney may be in great danger."

"We'd love to help in any way we can," Mickey assured the duo. "Just ask us anything."

Nick piped up for the first time tonight. "Well, first we'd like to know where they are. Second, how to get there. Third, if you know anything about how bad the situation is already."

"Hon, they took your friends to Epcot," Daisy started. "It's not too far from here, but we'll need to show you the entrance down below the park. There's a main tunnel system that links all the parks together. Cast members use it all the time."

"Gosh, as fer how bad it is…" Goofy added. "It seems that all the villains have gone missing. We're afraid they may be lookin' fer yer friends. We've lost touch with all the other parks."

"Villains? What villains?" Larry asked, more panicked than ever.

"Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Emperor Zurg from Buzz Lightyear Star Command… any villain that lives in Magic Kingdom, you name it, they're gone," Minnie told them anxiously. "We were happy at first but now…"

Larry stood up. "Well, thank you for your help. But I'm afraid we must be on our way. Is there someone who can lead us to the tunnel?"

Donald Duck, who had been relatively quiet for some time now, raised his wing to volunteer. "Ech- bububu- I'd love to."

As the trio left the house, rounds of goodbyes and good lucks rang through the quiet streets. Donald explained the scenery as he waddled and finally he stopped in front of a round pipe in the ground. "There are several entrances into the tunnels, but the closest one is here in Toontown." He lifted off the top. "Down you go! Just follow the blue track on the floor; that should lead you to Epcot."

Both Larry and Nick climbed down into the abyss and Larry switched on his flashlight. "Thanks a bunch, Donald."

Donald saluted them and shut the cover over them.

"Come on," murmured Larry to his son after finding the blue track. "Let's get our friends back."

The corridor was long and dark, but unsurprisingly very clean. Disney was famous for its cleanliness. Sometimes the tunnel branched out into sections, but all Larry had to do was point his flashlight down to find Epcot's line and they were back on schedule. It was dimly lit, not dark enough where they couldn't see in front of them, but not light enough to see the colors of the lines on the ground that led them where they were supposed to go. Sometimes they ran, sometimes they walked, but even running it seemed as if the tunnel ran on forever.

Finally, they reached a door. Nick had the honor of opening it, and they found themselves in a far darker area than they left behind. After Larry listened intently for any signs of incoming enemies, he flicked on his light and they found their way outside. Nick glanced behind him and saw that they had just come out of Norway, a country in the World Showcase exhibit.

The World Showcase held imitations of eleven countries, all surrounding a lagoon. Norway was next to Mexico, which was near the entrance to the Showcase.

"It only makes sense that they would show them in the America Exhibit," Larry explained to his son, who nodded his agreement. Conveniently, maps of the park were strewn all over the park and Larry soon found one. Finding America on the map, he set off. They passed China, Germany and Italy before they reached America. Nick would have liked to stay and look at each of the countries, but as his dad told him before they left, the night doesn't last forever.

Larry barged through the white colonial building and turned into the room where the map said the museum's occupants were supposedly kept. Somehow Larry expected the room to be empty, but what he didn't expect were the obvious signs of a struggle. Pieces of wood and glass were thrown about the room, and empty display cases were busted open leaving none behind.

That is, none but one. Octavius, famed Roman leader and a personal favorite of Larry's, appeared soon. He was one of the miniatures, so it was easy for him to have hidden while the attackers took his friends.

Larry knelt down in front of the little man so he could speak more freely. "What's up, Oc? Where's everyone?"

"My liege, they have stolen our friends!" He pounded his breastplate in greeting to the both of them, and nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, we can see that. Do you know where?" Nick asked anxiously.

"No sir, I cannot," Octavius shook his head gravely. "I can only tell you who was there. There was Gaston, a beast of a man if I may say so. He had among his several broomsticks that were alive with buckets of water. They seemed quite threatening, sir, otherwise I would have taken them out. There was Ursula the Sea Witch, and her back-ups which seemed of Middle Eastern descendant."

"Thanks Octavius, that should help us a lot." Larry stood and flipped through his map. "If we find the attraction that all the characters belong to, we should be able to find out what park they're from."

"Here's a Beauty and the Beast musical," Nick pointed to the small pavilion depicted in the Hollywood Studios picture. "And on the other side is The Little Mermaid's musical. The broomsticks must, of course, be from Fantasia, and the symbol for Hollywood Studios is the giant wizards hat that Mickey wears in that film!"

"What about the Middle Eastern guys?" Larry asked, impressed with his son.

Nick's eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the map. "Ah, here! The Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular! There are Egyptian stunt guys in that one!"

"Perfect, Nick!" Bending back down so he was close to Octavius again, he spoke. "Would you mind riding in my pocket on the way to Hollywood Studios?"

"It would be my most great honor."

So Larry picked up his friend and put him in the front pocket of his suit. To his son he muttered a, "come on," and they were on their way.

Larry, briefly confused, accidently went the wrong way around the circle and was forced to pass Japan, Morocco, France, The UK, Canada and Mexico on his way to Norway. He found his way down to the tunnel again, and found the plate on the side of the wall that told him Hollywood Studio's line was purple. They followed the purple line down all the way, until they reached another door.

This time when they came out, their entrance was slightly better lit. It was because they were led under the giant wizard's hat situated in the center of the park.

"Did you hear anything about where they might be in this park?" Larry asked Octavius.

The small voice from his pocket answered back with pride. "As a matter of fact, I did sir. They mentioned taking, and I quote, 'the ones made of wax' to the Dark Helmeted one."

Larry rifled through the map of Hollywood Studios and could find nothing that had anything to do with a Dark Helmet of any kind, except perhaps the Sci-Fi dining area. But that seemed ridiculous. He handed the map to Nick. "Maybe you can figure this out."

Nick looked it over briefly, and after a time, he smiled. "Star Wars, they meant Darth Vader. We have to get to the Star Tours exhibit."

Larry set off running to the right where the attraction was, ruffling his kid's hair briefly. "Knew you could do it." Nick flashed a smile back and they kept running.

After a short while, they approached the site, and hid behind a merchandise cart. "Do you see them?" Nick asked quietly. His father was blocking his view, but all he heard were some strange pinging noises, almost sounding like _pew pew_. Before his father could say anything though, the addition of some heavy respiratory breathing made him catch his breath and his throat constrict in fear.

Nick feared it was the Dark Lord of the Sith himself.

Darth Vader.

"Fire at will! Leave no Rebel scum alive!" Vader rasped. Nick gasped and looked around the other side of the cart. He was, for the first time, seeing a battle. Darth Vader was near the bunker Disney had set up, with a league of Stormtroopers surrounding him. They were firing red bolts out of their blasters to the opposition. On the other side, there were Rebels dressed in camouflage, firing back. It was the trio leading the Rebels that caught Nick's attention.

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight extraordinaire, stood at the center. His blue lightsaber out, he was wearing a white poncho and nerfhide boots. Han Solo was on his immediate left, wearing his infamous black vest over a plain white shirt. His blaster was drawn, and he was firing intently at the enemies. A slight girl with her long cinnamon colored hair wrapped up in two identical buns on each side of her head was on Luke's right. Princess Leia also had her blaster out, firing just as accurately as the men. An oversized and fully upright ape man named Chewbacca the Wookiee was firing his crossbow next to Solo. Ewoks, furry small teddy bear creatures and Rebels surrounded them, also firing at Vader.

Sometimes, a person would get hit and crumple to the ground. Nick recalled at one time that whenever the Union soldiers and the Confederate soldiers got into a tussle, whoever 'died' would just come back alive again the next day. So Nick knew it would be a never-ending battle.

Still, with all the reinforcements that the Alliance side had, it seemed that the Empire was going to win. Though Luke had his lightsaber with him, it seemed that the park brought back the Luke that wasn't all that skilled in the Force. If he had, then he would have been a fair opponent against Darth Vader. Since he wasn't though, Vader merely used his mind to block the Rebel's blaster fire and send it flying away.

"We've got them now!" Darth called after another Rebel fell.

"Not so fast!" called a voice from the attraction next to theirs. It sounded very much like Han's, but Han never even opened his mouth. Leia and Luke looked at their friend with confusion and Han shrugged. He was legitimately confused as to who just talked.

Then, out of the blue a fedora clad figure stepped out of the shadows, his one hand clutching a bullwhip, and the other fingering his pistol. He looked almost exactly like Han, except for the stubble that adorned his chin. The Alliance members looked incredulously between the two of them, also astounded by their likeness.

"You dare to fight the power of the Dark Side?" Vader cried, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, shots from guns could be heard from all around the clearing. Men from the Extreme Stunt Show, holding weapons, jumped from the trees. Several infamous movie figures joined the pack as well, from John Wayne to Toy Story heroes and Muppets. It seemed that this pack with scattered fighting experience would hardly be a match against the Dark Side of the Force, but since they caught the enemy by surprise, the ambush actually had a fairly good chance of beating the other side. With the new additions, the Rebels were able to fire on while the Empire was distracted.

After a few minutes, only Vader and a handful of cronies were left and with a "We'll destroy you with our power!" coming from the Dark Lord himself, they disappeared through their base and made their escape.

With the Sith gone, Han Solo turned around to face his twin. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He seemed angry that there was someone else in the world as good looking as he was, and the fact that this stranger just turned out of the blue to save the day just made it all the worse.

The man in leather seemed more impressed by the resemblance than appalled. He studied his twin with rapt fascination. "I might ask you the same question. But, I'll save you the breath. I'm Henry." He adjusted his fedora. "But my friends call me Indiana Jones. Or just Indy."

"Well, _Henry_," Han spat, emphasizing the fact that he did not believe this man was to ever be his friend. "We had this situation quite under control before you barged in." He stuck his pointer finger in the man's chest and Indy squirmed uncomfortably.

Indiana looked as if he wanted to talk, but before he could start Luke came up behind Han and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luke Skywalker. This here is Han Solo. He can sometimes be a little sensitive, but just give him a little time to cool down." Solo gave him a dirty glare while Indiana laughed and shook the boy's hand. Luke then gestured to the Princess. "This is Leia Organa, princess of Alderaan, and this is Han's copilot, Chewbacca."

"Interesting. What species are you?" Indiana asked, genuinely interested as he shook the giants hands. Chewbacca only growled in reply, unable to speak English.

"He's a Wookiee," Leia told him helpfully as she shook Indiana's hand also.

"Ah," Indy said, still looking confused. "I should probably introduce you to some of my friends." He pointed to a woman they hadn't noticed before and she walked over to stand next to him. She had raven black hair and was wearing Egyptian clothes, though she clearly looked American.

"Marion Ravenwood," she told them, smiling while shaking everyone's hands. Han took her hand reluctantly and shook.

Another person walked up with Egyptian clothes, although this time, he actually looked Egyptian. "This is Sallah," Indiana told them. "He's been with me on many adventures."

"I am so very pleased to meet you!" the merry man greeted them.

Indiana went around the new group, introducing the Muppets, John Wayne, the Wizard of Oz group, Mary Poppins, and many other characters that lived in Hollywood Studios. "We saw yesterday that you ran into a bit of a problem with the black guy over there, and we wanted to help," Indy explained. It seemed he was the unofficial leader somehow.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks," Han told him with contempt. "Now we'll just be on our way…"

He turned around to leave but the small princess put a hand on his chest. "Now, Han, we were losing. These people helped us and we should thank them."

"You can thank 'em all you want, Princess, but I ain't never going to," Han told her stubbornly. Nevertheless, he stayed, and Marion gave Leia a look that plainly read, 'men… what are we going to do with them?'

It was at that moment that Larry accidentally tripped and knocked the whole chart of merchandise down, exposing the two of them. Immediately they were met by weapons getting loaded at every angle. Larry raised his hands in the universal sign for surrender.

"What ride are you from?" the Princess asked. If it had been any other question, Larry would have been scared from the look she gave him alone, but it was such a ridiculous question that it lost any seriousness.

"I'm not from any ride. I'm from New York." All the characters that lived recently knew exactly what he was talking about. The ones from a galaxy far far away, however, were more than confused. He took a tentative step towards them, and the weapons that had been dropping were right back up. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm actually here to help you guys. I hated Darth Vader as a kid."

Indiana walked up to him and stuck out his hand. "Indiana."

"Yeah, I know," Larry grinned. "I'm Larry Dailey." He gestured for Nick to come forward. "This is my son, Nick. He's helping me too."

Indiana smiled crookedly smiled at Nick. "Nice to meet you both. Though I'm pretty sure you're safe, I'm also pretty sure we all want to know what you're doing here."

"Fair enough. Nick and I have some friends that are being held here, and we were wondering if you've seen them. Some bad guys, not sure who yet, have stolen both them and the ancient object that made you all come alive."

"Ah, ancient objects are right up Jones' alley," Marion teased him fondly.

"I could help you, since I'm an archeologist. What is it?"

"The tablet of Ahkmenrah; its solid gold and has nine rotating square pieces with Egyptian hieroglyphics on it."

"Yeah, I know it," Indy whistled and tilted his hat back. "It's far worse than we thought. Kinda strange waking up and not remembering most things. And in an amusement park of all places. It all makes sense now."

"Sorry, hotshot, but the rest of us aren't quite up to your level of expertise yet," Han told Indiana sarcastically. "Care to explain to us mere mortals?"

"The tablet of Ahkmenrah has the ability to change inanimate objects to life at night, just as long as they're in a contained environment. We're just an assortment of wax figures, statues and automatons all over the park."

"Uh, sorry. I'm pretty sure I'm real," Han told him.

"Hey mister, just calm down," Marion bit back impatiently.

"It's okay Marion." He turned to Han. "Weren't you confused when the people that were killed on your side just came back to life again the next night? And last night you had the overwhelming desire to go back to where you were and sleep before sunrise? That's what the tablet does."

"I thought it was weird," Han weakly protested. "but not anything like that hokey theory you've got yourself there."

"Well, believe what you want," Larry told the attentive group, "but I'm afraid that if I don't find my friends soon and replace the tablet, something bad is going to happen to all of you."

"If Indiana's theory is right, then wouldn't we just come back the next day?" Luke asked, curious but worried.

Larry shook his head. "Not if you're melted, or suffocated. Or exploded or… well, you get the picture. Everything has a weakness, even statues that come to life."

"Where are your friends, Mr. Dailey?" asked Mary Poppins in her pristine English accent. She always got to the point.

Larry shook his head. "Actually I'm not quite sure. I was hoping you'd tell me, and I was told it had something to do with Darth Vader."

"We saw some villains take a couple of new guys somewhere in this park," Kermit the Frog tugged on Larry's pants leg to let him know.

"Then they have to still be here," Larry let out a deep breath. "Listen, I know this is asking a lot of all of you, but, I'm going to need some help to save your home. I can't do it without every single one of you cooperating. If we fail, the tablet and all of you will be gone forever. The moment the tablet is destroyed the magic goes away from the most magical place on Earth. Will you help me?"

At first it was quiet. Then hands in the crowd slowly went up. Animal, a Muppet, was the last to raise his hand.

Larry smiled. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so we're going to need some battle plans," Larry explained to the group as he laid the maps on a nearby rock wall. The characters most associated with warfare were on his sides, peering over his shoulders. "Before we actually attack any evil villains, we're going to need to get some recruits. I'll need a few leaders to take some squads and go to each park."

However, before anyone could volunteer, the loudspeaker for the park buzzed on obnoxiously. The drawn out sound of asthmatic breathing could be heard over the speakers and Luke shuddered at the sound of Darth Vader. His breathing gave him away before he even began to speak.

"I know what you are planning," he rumbled. "You wish to reclaim what is ours now. I'm afraid that we, the glorious forces of evil, will have to destroy you before you come even close to the end of your mission." His voice boomed over the speakers. "Trust me when I tell you your friends are nowhere in this park. Do not waste your time here."

Larry's jaw was clenched. It was virtually impossible to find out where Vader was based only on the speaker message, as you could access the speakers from any park. Some of the weaker characters looked just plain scared as the villain's voice rumbled through the entire park.

"If you choose to fight, we will destroy you. This is my final warning." The breathing stopped and the park seemed dead with silence. Larry found it disconcerting that the parks could be so busy in the day and so dreary at night.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," the Cowardly Lion roared timidly. Some of the others nodded their heads in a frightened agreement.

"Hey guys," Larry shouted over the sudden uproar of negatives. "Don't you remember your own stories, how they end?" The group got quite all of a sudden, and some of the women blushed.

"No, we don't actually," Jane Banks from Mary Poppins spoke up quietly. "Our memories only go as far as when our statues, or paintings or figures were made. For instance, I can't recall anything after I go on the roof and dance with the Chimney sweepers."

"Last thing I remember is coming to Yavin 4 after escaping from the Death Star with these guys," Luke pointed to his friends. They nodded in confirmation.

"I don't remember anything after arriving in Cairo," Indy shrugged.

"Ani-mal! Ani-mal!" Animal chanted.

"He just said that he doesn't remember anything at all," Kermit supplied. "But it's Animal, so that's pretty normal." The rest of the Muppets agreed and Larry just stared down at them in awe as they shook their heads comically.

"O_kay_," he said, a tad confused. "Well, prepare yourselves for some pretty major spoilers here, because I'm going to tell you all why you should be brave and help me." He turned to Jane, the first to talk. "You, sweetie, regain your relationship with your father." She smiled brilliantly and Larry turned to the Star Wars cast.

"Luke, you help to save the Alliance and restore peace. Well, you all do actually. But you become a Jedi and marry someone someday." Luke brightened and his eyes glanced towards Leia, a look that almost made Larry want to throw up. "Uh, someone else. Dude, you're twins." Luke blushed, hard. Han let out a loud laugh and clapped him on the shoulder. Even Leia smiled in relief.

"Who are our parents?" Leia asked curiously.

Larry remembered the earlier fight and chose to keep the information to himself. "I don't remember," he added hastily before turning to Han. Nick, who disapproved of his dad's decision, glared at his back.

"Yeah, you marry the princess," he told the cocksure smuggler.

The look on his face was simply priceless, and the princesses too. This time it was Luke's turn to laugh as the couple to be shifted uncomfortably and looked around in embarrassment.

Indiana was softly chuckling at the events when Larry turned to him. "You marry Marion and get the ark back from the Nazis." Indiana took it much differently from his lookalike, putting a proud arm around his girl and smiling down at her.

"That doesn't sound too bad," he gave her a lopsided grin. She smiled back and snuggled into his shoulder contentedly. Larry rolled his eyes and continued.

"So many of you have so much potential! Who cares if you don't know how your stories end? Make up your own! One way you all can show your bravery tonight is by fighting these bad guys with me. So many kids look up to you all, millions and millions all around the world. Show them now why they believe in you, why they pretend to be like you, why they want to be you. So what if the world doesn't see it? Trust me, they'll feel grateful. You're not only saving yourselves but the entire world here! Who knows what kind of damage the tablet can do if not in proper hands? I need your help. I believe in all of you." After he finished his epic speech, he just glanced at everyone, circling around them all.

"What do we need to do?" asked Han tiredly.

Larry smiled. "Well, we need to split into three teams. These teams will go to each of the parks and rally recruits. That, and see if you can find out where my friends are so we can all get this over with. You'll have to be very careful because there are probably an enormous amount of guards patrolling the rides so you can't get to the characters. I'm sure a brave group like you can do it, right?" Affirmatives reached his ears and he turned back to the map again.

"Okay, Marion and Leia will lead part of this group to the Magic Kingdom." Both women nodded their comprehension. "There you'll try not only to find the group, but to recruit the princesses, the characters in Toontown, and basically everyone good over there." The two women stood to the side and some of the group joined their side.

"Luke, Octavius, Nick and I will lead some characters to the Animal Kingdom, where we'll try to get some animal friends on our side. Hopefully one of you out there knows how to speak Baboon, because I certainly don't. Only monkey." Luke went to stand next to Larry and Nick while some of the group chose to be in their group.

"Okay, last group." Han and Indy already knew what was going to happen, and they kept on eyeing each other with contempt. Chewie kept a protective paw on Han's shoulder, but he had no problems with the archeologist. In fact, Chewie found the Doctor very much like Han, but of course he would never dare to mention that. "Han, Indy, you guys will be finishing up this park to get any remaining stragglers, then work your way over to Epcot. Sound good?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Indy replied smoothly, never taking his accusing eyes off of his twin's face.

"Don't count on it," Han muttered under his breath, and Indy's fists clenched.

"Try not to kill one another," scolded Leia. "You guys have a job to do!"

"And what if I want to live, huh?" Han protested, his attention now drawn to the petite girl in front of him. Her mouth drew into a thin line and her brows furrowed.

"Sometimes we've got to do things because we have to," Luke added, trying to diffuse the animosity between his two friends, unfortunately unsuccessfully.

"Is that another piece of Jedi wisdom?" Han scoffed. "And why do you always got to take her side? I'm your friend, too!"

Before Luke could respond, Larry interrupted. "If there are no more questions, could we please get a move on before it turns light and everything is ruined?" Everyone, even Han, nodded. "Now, you'll follow me to the tunnels under the Sorcerers Hat in the center of the park. Then we'll branch off into separate tunnels based on where we're going, okay?"

"Okay we got it!" Miss Piggy called obnoxiously from Larry's own group, where she'd followed Kermit. Larry glared down at her.

"Alright, if there are no more questions, let's go!"

The large group of characters followed Larry and Nick to the giant Sorcerers hat in the center of the park, and quickly entered the door leading down to the tunnels. "Okay, so the blue track is for Epcot," Larry told Han and Indy. They nodded, letting him know that they understood. "You guys should finish up here and then come back to use this track. We don't want too many people using these tunnels at once."

"Yeah, sure, we'll just do a quick sweep around. It shouldn't take too long, for today I tried to get as many people as possible. There may be one or two more stragglers," Indy informed Larry.

"Awesome. Get to it." Han and Indy then led their group back out of the tunnel then split into two, Han leading one section and Indy leading the other. It seemed that when needed, the two got along really well. "Okay," Larry turned to the girls. "The line for the Magic Kingdom is pink. Try to get as many people as possible, as quickly as possible."

"We'll try to finish as soon as we can," Leia told him and set off with Marion and their group down the tunnel.

Once out of sight, Larry turned to his own group. "We'll follow this brown line to the Animal Kingdom. When we get there, we're not going to split up, okay?"

"As you say, my liege!" Octavius called from his pocket, barely heard.

"Okay then…"

__

"I'm pretty sure we're done here," Han muttered into the comlink he brought to communicate with Indy. Indy was given Chewie's before they split, since Chewie was going to be with Han anyway.

"Yeah, I caught some people over near _Honey I Shrunk the Audience_, but besides them I think this park is clear," Indy's static- filled voice mumbled through the comlink.

"Let's meet by the Hat and head over to Epcot then, shall we?"

"Sounds good."

Han then took his group to the meeting place as fast as he could. There were some cheerleaders from the High School Musical show cowering in a back room somewhere underground, and after some coaxing and a few winks, he was able to get them on his side. Besides them he hadn't come across anyone else.

By the time the Hat was in sight, Indy's group was waiting for him near the door.

"We follow the blue line, right?" Indy asked, just to confirm.

"Yeah," Han adjusted his blaster on his holster, loosening it for any future battles they might have in Epcot. Indy took his lead and unstrapped his whip, coiling it around his hands. "Can I have the light?" Wordlessly, Indy handed him his old- fashioned flashlight and they set off down the tunnel, into the dark abyss.

__

Leia was the one who reached up to push the top aside for ToonTown. Using her upper body strength, she was able to pull herself up. After, she turned to pull Marion up, as well. Before they could pull anyone else up, however, they heard a scuffle behind them.

Leia figured it would be too late to go back down the tunnel and act as if they never came, because there was a solid chance whatever was rustling in the bushes already knew they were there. So instead of jumping back down, she figured she'd pose as a distraction for Marion to go back down and lead the rest of the group away. "Who's there?" she called sharply, gesturing while she did so for Marion to start inching back. "Show yourself!" Marion was halfway down the hole when Leia finally took up her blaster and charged it.

"Garsh, ah didn't mean no harm, honest!" Goofy protruded from the bushes. "Ah was just scared! Don't shoot, lady!"

Leia, not knowing what the strange creature was, didn't lower her weapon. However, Marion did know, as Goofy had been around since 1932, and she climbed back out of the hole. "Its okay, Leia, it's just Goofy. He's practically harmless."

Leia sighed, but lowered her weapon. "Um, Goofy is it? Do you think you can help us?"

Goofy brightened at the prospect. "Sure thing!" He whistled out to his friends hiding in various trees and bushes all over the town. "Come help my friends!"

"How'da we know they're our friends?" Donald waddled over to them, crossing his arms suspiciously. "The other ones said they were our friends, too."

Goofy started helping Marion pull up the other characters as Donald was talking. "Wait, what other ones?" Leia asked him.

"About a half an hour ago some pirates and villains tried to take us, but we ran and hid before they could get us," Mickey explained, climbing out of his tree.

"They took Daisy," Donald muttered sadly to himself. "We were gonna find her, but we knew Larry was gonna come back so we were waiting for him." He then furrowed his brows. "You're not Disney!"

"We aren't," Leia agreed. "Most of the characters from Hollywood Studios aren't. I'm Lucasfilm."

"Me too!" Marion shouted back, lifting Jane Banks out of the hole while Goofy lifted up Jane's brother, Michael.

"We can help get your Daisy back," Leia told Donald. "They're probably keeping her in the same place where they're keeping Larry's friends. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

Donald shrugged. "I'm guessing the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ ride in Adventure Land."

"Perfect," Leia beamed down at them. "First we need to round up some friends so we get to them before the bad guys get to them."

"The pirates were headed towards Tomorrow Land, and I think we were the first stop," Chip called from under Leia's feet. Dale nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then we'll go through Fantasyland and Liberty Square," Leia figured. "Try to round up as many people as possible then go to the Pirates ride." She turned to Marion, who was red with exhaustion. "Are you all done?"

Marion looked a little exasperated, but refrained from sarcasm as much as she could. "Yeah, we're all up."

"If that's everything, let's go." Leia took a path down to Fantasyland. The rest of the crew followed her, and then they reached the open square with Cinderella's Carousel Ride right in front of them and Dumbo's nearby. "Where do you suggest we go first?" Leia murmured to Marion, who was standing right next to her.

"Peter Pan sounds good," she said back. "Then Winnie the Pooh." She looked around. "Let's try to avoid Snow White's Scary Adventures. I have a feeling that anyone in there wouldn't be too friendly, and all the good characters would be somewhere else. Since Snow White's a princess, they'd probably be together up there," she gestured with her hand at the castle right in front of them. "It's stupid because the only way out is down, but hey, they're princesses right?" Marion was proud of her joke until she saw the look on Leia's face. "Oh, right."

"No harm done," Leia said reasonably. "On three, we run to the Peter Pan ride over there. One, two, three!" They scurried across the path, luckily not seeing anyone. Once inside the ride they crept onto several flying pirate ships and entered. They got to around the middle of the ride before it abruptly stopped. "Who's there?" called Leia suspiciously.

"Who are _you_,more like!" Peter Pan himself flew in wearing his Indian hat with Tinker Bell on his shoulder. The Darling kids, Wendy, Michael and John, and the Lost Boys were not far behind. They were trying a bit harder to stay up, not flying as naturally as Peter. "You're not friends of Captain Hook's, are you? I haven't seen that sly dog around anywhere." He glared around a little and scratching his head lightly with his small knife. "If you were I'd have to skin you," he warned threateningly and holding his knife a little higher.

"No, no," Marion assured him. "We need your help to defeat Hook and save our friends."

"Defeat Hook?" He brightened noticeably at that. "Then I'm your man!" he said proudly, puffing his chest out a little. "At your service, madams!"

"Awesome," Leia said. She then realized after a few seconds of silence that the ride still wasn't on. "Ah, Peter?"

"Oh right," he replied sheepishly. "John?" John Darling uncomfortable floated to the controls and let the ride go.

Once outside, the crew with the Pan additions ran to the Pooh ride. Soon they had Tigger, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Owl, Piglet, Christopher Robin and Pooh Bear himself on their side.

They went about the section for some time, gathering good followers. Soon they were joined by the entire Alice in Wonderland crew, after a bit of protesting at not wanting any tea, the Dumbo group, the small yet creepy dolls from _It's a Small World_, the animals from Robin Hood, and several others that had no ride but were cowering in a darkened corner.

"Where to now?" asked Robin himself to the girls in charge.

"Erm, I guess we'll work our way around the circle before getting to the castle," Marion suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Leia shrugged. "To Liberty Square it is!"

They avoided the Haunted Mansion, figuring that nothing good would come out of it, and headed straight to Disney's contribution to American history. They gathered up the bears from the Country Bear Jamboree, and walked into the Hall of Presidents.

The Hall was decorated lavishly in colonial style, and had red, white and blue everywhere. The doors were opened, and so they just walked in.

It turned out to be a most unfortunate time, as they walked into a major political debate between all the presidents. The arguments seemed to be divided mainly into Pre Civil War presidents, and Post Civil War presidents. The colonial presidents seemed to be fighting mainly of overpriced tea, Democratic Republicans, red coats, and books of the time. The more recent presidents, however, were less civilized. They were criticizing each other on their presidency and how they specifically ruined America. The stock market, immigration, industrialization, foreign policies and taxes were a popular topic. These presidents were divided into Democrats and Republicans, almost acting as if the line separating the two parties was made of acid and any president that crossed the line would be a traitor to his country.

"Gentlemen, I am ashamed!" Marion shouted furiously at her leaders. The presidents jumped, startled. "You are _Americans_ for God's sake! Will you cut it out and listen to me?"

"And who might you be, little lady?" Abe Lincoln smiled gently down at her from his massive height.

Marion jumped on the stage, taking her place between the 1930's presidents, carefully making sure not to get near Herbert Hoover. "I am Marion Ravenwood. I was a proud American as of two seconds ago when I saw you all fighting! You are all grown men and should know better," she scolded.

"You are speaking to a room full of politicians, Doll," President Clinton pointed out, acting bored and narrowing his eyes at President George Bush Senior, who shrugged at him.

"I just thought you'd all know better when there's a crisis going on," Marion told them casually, letting her frustration out a little by clenching her hands.

"A war?" John Adams cried dramatically in his British accent. "We must protect our country!"

"What if it's not our country?" President Obama said thoughtfully while the Republicans glared at him.

"It's your country," Marion said quickly before Leia could open her mouth. Leia looked affronted, but her eyes were glazed with a childish excitement, wanting to join the debate. It was the deeply rooted politician inside of her.

"Then we must take up arms and join our brothers!" Theodore Roosevelt, unfortunately not the one from the museum, called out, drawing his sword and nearly decapitating Taft, his successor.

"Jesus, watch it, Teddy!" Taft scolded.

"Sorry," Teddy apologized and put his sword back.

"No, President Roosevelt, that sounds perfect," Leia spoke eagerly. "Please help us! All of you." Her voice then got softer. "If a country doesn't stick together then all hope is lost for the future. The world won't know that the presidents worked together in harmony, but if you help us at least you'll know that you can do it."

"For America," added Marion. "C'mon, Commander in Chiefs. We know you've got it in you."

"The little ladies have a point," President Kennedy scratched his head.

"That they do," President George W. Bush agreed.

"I'm sorry I called you a cowhead," President Obama apologized to President Bush, holding out his hand, which Bush shook firmly.

"I'm sorry we were such rivals before," Jefferson told Adams.

"I'm sorry you did nothing to stop the Great Depression," Marion told Hoover, who turned red.

"So, if you'll follow me," Leia said quickly before anyone could ruin the moment.

There wasn't much of anything in Frontier Land, but they got a few animals from Splash Mountain to join them before moving on to Adventure Land. Here they were very careful to avoid the main entrance of the Pirates ride, instead choosing to go through the back. They decided to get Tomorrow Land and the Castle later. Sending out a few Hollywood characters and a couple of presidents to stand guard, they slipped in the back entrance.

The ride was dark, as usual, and very wet.

"I'm telling ya mates, I've not be havin' the slightest idea where William Turner might be." They heard the unmistakable drawl of a pirate coming from the room next to them and they froze. Looking up, they saw a man in his mid twenties crouching and holding a gun in his hand. He saw them immediately, but instead of telling the people that were obviously in the next room, he just put a dirty finger to his lips.

The man had black hair that was slightly wavy and stopped around his shoulders. However it was pinned up and only a few tendrils hung down over his dirty face. He was clearly a pirate, but without any missing limbs or tattoos, it was obvious he was not an experienced one. He glanced at the pirate ship behind him.

Leia looked up to see a girl in her early twenties, wearing the clothes a respectable lady might have worn in that time period. Her brown hair hung to her chest and her once fine clothes were rumpled and dirty.

"Take her with you," the man hissed desperately down at them as the two pirates in the other room debated.

Leia automatically trusted this pirate, and she signaled for the girl to come down to them. The girl looked at the man with a desperate sadness and climbed down nearly silently. She joined Leia and Marion in the front.

"Hide in the shadows," the man whispered down to them. "And stay still. And quiet." Leia had barely time to nod before he shouted, "Fire on!"

The ship behind them clamored to life. The letters on the side blazed _The Black Pearl_. The man at the wheel shouted to his crew orders.

"Fire, Barbossa!" The man shouted, then jumped from the ledge into the room where the pirates were. The woman whimpered in the other women's ears as he jumped.

The Captain of the other boat, Barbossa, gave the orders to his crew and the guns were loaded. Soon the room was filled with the sound of gunfire and shouts. "Should we leave?" Marion asked the girl.

She shook her head. "We would make far too much noise," she spoke with a pristine English accent, and clearly had a grasp on grammar. "It would be much better to wait here until it's over." She paused for a moment. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Leia, and this is Marion," Leia whispered to her, grasping her blaster tightly. "We'll have more introductions later, but right now we wait, correct?"

"Yes, it should be over soon," Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "Blackbeard usually wins, but tonight I think it'll be different."

The gunfire and smoke lasted for some time after that, but after a while, from the other room, a gravelly voice hollered an order. "Abandon ship!" Instead of the splashes usually heard after such an order, there was nothing. Marion suspected they just found an emergency door.

The boy from before rounded the corner, wet and miserable. The water only went up to his knees, and when he saw Elizabeth his face lit up. She ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh, Will, you are alright aren't you?" Elizabeth drew a finger along a new scar running over his eyebrow.

"It's just a flesh wound," he shrugged, the smile not leaving his face.

"Blast it, where is that Turner?" the voice that was talking to the other pirate before about Will Turner rounded the bend.

This was a unique pirate indeed. He had black dreadlocks despite his skin being a tanned white. His beard had beads handing down, and his hair was adorned with some of the same beads. He was obviously a pirate, and had been for a very long time. His boots were scuffed and well worn, and he walked, well, like a woman.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Captain Jack Sparrow swaggered his way over to the ladies.

"Great, another pirate," Leia muttered darkly.

"Easy, love, there's no need for antagonism," Jack bowed in front of her and winked.

"Yes there is," Angelica, Jack's long time love, appeared behind the wall. She seemed very agitated by Jack's show of affection to the other ladies. Her pirate attire was clearly Spanish, and so was she. Angelica walked to her beaux with a feminine grace, linking arms with Jack. He didn't seem angry with her arrival, in fact he rejoiced in her jealous haze, and he smirked. "I'm Angelica," she told the crowd suspiciously.

"Yeah, we should really do some introductions now," Marion murmured. Sometime during the introductions, Captain Barbossa waltzed over. After everyone knew who the others were, some of the others told the pirates their story, as the girls grew tired of having to explain it all the time.

Naturally, the pirates wanted something out of it for themselves, but after a bit of political coaxing from Leia and a few of the more persuasive presidents, they were convinced that they couldn't fight in peace with the whole rest of the parks in turmoil. Leia and Marion were pleased that they had gotten to the good pirates before the bad ones got to them first. They were sure that with the same persuasion from the other side, they might have gotten these pirates to join them.

The group worked their way into Tomorrow Land, picking up Stitch, the good monsters from _Monsters Inc._, and Star Command from the Buzz Lightyear ride. They decided that their group was big enough, so then they went to the castle. It was a bit disturbing that they didn't know where the pirates went, but they continued on.

After leaving a few guards outside in the foliage, the girls and a few of the less intimidating characters climbed to the top of the castle.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Leia murmured to Marion, who grinned tensely, feeling the same.

They reached the top of the tower, and they reached the door to the topmost section. Before knocking, they heard tense female voices mixed with deeply masculine male voices.

Some of the male voices told them to come in, and when they did, an interesting sight reached their eyes. The intensely girly room was clearly making the princes of Disney very uncomfortable.

They were all there. Ariel, Snow White, Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel and Mulan were all there, along with their respective princes.

This time, Elizabeth was the one the one to explain what they needed their help for. The royalty listened intently, some more than others, and then they finally agreed to help.

It was around the time when they were going to leave when they heard a noise from below.

"They are coming," Mulan whispered. "Just like they tried to last night."

"It's okay," Leia told her group desperately. "We'll find a way out of this. We can just…"

And as she tried to console her group, a steady group of pirates rushed up the stairs to meet them. They grinned manically, some from Blackbeard's crew and some from Peter Pan. The Blackbeard pirates were the ones that truly frightened some of them, since the Peter Pan pirates just looked ridiculous.

"It seems," Leia whispered sadly. "That we have trapped ourselves in here."

The princesses just whimpered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we done here?" Larry asked his group. There weren't many characters in Animal Kingdom, and ironically enough, they were animals. They had the group from The Lion King and from It's a Bug's Life, but unfortunately many of the animals had turned to the other side.

"Uh, we haven't tried the top of the Tree of Life yet," Luke suggested. "Or the safari."

Larry sighed in reply. "Eh, there's probably not going to be anyone there, but I guess we could try."

As Larry suspected there was no one in the Tree of Life except a few random bugs the size of a couch, but after a long a difficult decision that lasted all of a second, they decided to let the poor helpless creatures be. When they reached near the elephant section of the safari, Luke froze.

"I'm sensing something," he said softly. "It's mainly antagonistic, but I'm sensing some good in there. I think this is what we're looking for. It's in a very contained spot, so I doubt that they thought anyone would come here."

"If that's what you think," Larry sighed, preparing himself for a fight. "Then we'd better go get them."

There were several animals, mainly lions and other feline predators, guarding the small shack where his friends were undoubtedly being held. Scar, the main villain from The Lion King, was in front of the doors and looking more than bored.

"He probably wants a fight," Simba growled softly into Larry's ear.

"Then give one to him," Larry breathed back.

Without a word, Simba and his wife, Nala, took off into the forest, stalking quietly.

"Why are they going the other way, dad?" Nick asked.

"They don't want to give away our position," Larry informed his son. Soon the two lions appeared through the woods on the opposite side. Both lions were bigger than the natural kind, but there were so many normal lions that it seemed unlikely that the two would be able to distract all of them at once. "When they start, we start, okay?" Larry told Luke.

When Simba and Nala made themselves known to the other pack, the majority of the felines ran to meet them. "Go!" shouted Larry.

Luke's lightsaber hummed to life as they ran, and he slashed at cats that went to intercept them. "I've got Scar, lead the others to find your friends!" Luke called as he ran at top speed to meet the extra big lion, who finally looked excited to be at his job. He sharpened his claws and pounced at the Jedi.

Luke led the lion away from the entrance, and using this distraction, Larry and the others plowed into the doorway.

"Nick, take some of them down this way," Larry instructed his son as they ran.

"But dad-!"

"I trust you," Larry called as the groups split up. Nick went with his group, granted looking a little paler than normal.

It was Larry that found them. Theodore Roosevelt, Jedediah, and Attila the Hun, along with a few Hun friends, were stuck in an elephant cage, looking very bored and very helpless.

"Lawrence!" Teddy called when he saw him.

"It's alright Teddy, we're here to get you out." He made it sound easier than it was. There was a large padlock on the door, with no keys in sight.

"The scary ass lion guy has it on his fur, Gigantor," Jed informed him. Larry looked around helplessly for a way to bust the door opened.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my lord?" the small voice of the Roman soldier called from his pocket. Suddenly it occurred to Larry.

"Hey maybe you can." He picked up the miniature from his pocket and placed him at the opening of the padlock. He just fit. "See if you can pick the lock."

"As you say," he bowed in honor and left to fiddle around with the lock.

"Aw, shoot; I could'a done that the whole time," Jed grumbled, while Theodore just shook his head in disbelief.

With a snap, the lock came free and Octavius emerged covered in grease. "I have done it! My quest is complete!"

"Yes it is," Larry told the little man with a smile. He picked up Jed and Octavius and put them both in his pocket, where both the little men high fived. Larry opened the cage and embraced Teddy.

"They separated us all," Teddy told him when he released the night guard. "We just managed to hide the tablet in Hollywood Studios before they separated us."

"Where are the rest of you?" Larry asked, panicking. He though he was almost done, but they had only just begun.

"I don't know. All I know is that they're all split up in every park except Hollywood Studios."

"Well, we have friends there, so let's hope that they managed to find everyone else," Larry informed Teddy just as Nick rounded the corner empty handed.

"Oh, you found them!" Nick told his father sheepishly. "That's awesome, because we couldn't find anything."

"Well, we found some of them." Larry looked around. "I guess we should really head back up to the surface to get Simba and Luke to round up with the others."

They reached the top soon enough and peered over the side to see Luke nursing a wounded leg while Simba battled it out with his evil uncle. Scar was close to being finished, and only a few more carefully planned attacks by Simba would end him.

Simba planned his attacks carefully, and with one final swoop to the jaw he brought his uncle down. The lion king stalked over to his friends, with Nala close behind. "The human is wounded. Scar is not dead, just unconscious. He will soon wake up. We have to regroup with the others before he awakens." Simba looked to Luke, whose face was contorted in agony. "He will be better once exposed to medical treatment, but for now he can ride on my back." Simba galloped over to Luke and Luke gratefully slid onto the lion's back.

When they got back to the group, Luke spoke up. "I'm sure Chewie has some bacta on his belt. Once I get some on my cut I'll be fine. The sooner we get back to the others, the better. I can't get a signal on my comm in this park, but once we get to the tunnels and closer to the others it should be fine."

"I guess we'd better get going then," Larry said determinedly.

It was easy enough finding their way to the entrance of the tunnels, but unfortunately a large Yeti stood in their way. He hollered at them as Luke muttered weakly from Simba's back.

"Dad…" Nick trailed off, nervous as ever.

Larry however, had experienced far more dangerous situations than a giant mythical creature about to eat him. No, he was prepared for this. "Luke," he turned to the boy. "Give me your lightsaber." Luke wordlessly tossed him the weapon, which Larry turned on. The blade hissed up, a fantastic blue color. "It's like a giant flashlight, not too bad," Larry tried to calm himself down as he stepped up to the beast. "You're just a giant mean teddy bear, aren't you, big guy?"

Bigfoot didn't like that at all. He hollered at Larry, spitting all over his face. Larry gagged but held the light sword up a little higher and did a few experimental swishes with the sword.

"Just pretend it's a stick!" Luke called to Larry from atop the lion's back.

"Easy for you to say," Larry muttered darkly as the creature got closer, fangs bared. Nick was nervously biting a fingernail behind him and his feet were twitching with the desire to help.

When the Sasquatch decided to swing an arm at the man, teasing him, Larry swung the saber and it cut off a part of the hand, slicing it cleanly. The beast did not expect for the light to actually do anything and let out a call of pain. While it held its severed arm in its claws, Larry did a sharp jab in the middle of its chest and Bigfoot let out another holler of pain, fell on its back, and was silent.

"Well, that wasn't pleasant at all," Larry grimaced and handed the weapon back to Luke. "I think I'll leave the Jedi business to you."

Luke laughed weakly in reply.

__

"I don't know, Indy, I've been getting' a really bad vibe from this place."

Indy laughed shortly. "I thought you said you don't believe in ghosts."

"Nah, it ain't ghosts. Like something bad just happened to one of my friends." Han shook his head. "I don't know; it's probably the princess getting herself in trouble again." The two look alikes were searching Norway together for any clues while Chewie took the rest of the group to a different section of the park. Han, Indy and Sallah were going to go through half of the World Showcase, while the rest of the group searched the rest of the park. Then, they were going to finish up the World Showcase together.

"If you think it's the princess, you probably love her," Indy said matter-of-factly. "That's when I knew it was love with Marion. I'm just so worried about her all the time, and one time, back ten years ago, when we were still really young, I thought she was in trouble so I came back early from work. Turns out she only got a tiny scratch." Indy laughed. "Your princess is probably fine."

Han looked indignantly at him as they searched the ride. "She ain't my princess, first of all, and secondly, I don't even like her."

"That's another one. The whole not liking thing, well, it's just a cover up," Indy said smugly.

"Well, that's 'nuff about me," Han told him stiffly as they exited the ride and finished their half of the World Showcase. "If you're so in love, why don't you marry her and be done with it?"

Indy turned a little white and Han smiled smugly behind his hand, happy to have caught the man unawares. Han didn't like people who thought they knew more than he did. "It's not that easy-"

Indy was interrupted by the rumble of a Wookiee. Han rushed up to him as Chewie led his team; they had just finished the United Kingdom, up to the entrance to the World Showcase.

"What's up pal?" Han asked the Wookiee. His co-pilot rumbled back to him in response and Han nodded. "So you got all the areas except one because it looked unoccupied." Han shook his head. "Chewie, Chewie, Chewie, that's the places you _do _look!" He glanced at Indy. "C'mon."

Chewbacca led them around the park to a small section that was barely used anymore that dealt with the anatomy. Several primitive looking guards from all over the world were posted around the doors.

"Unoccupied, eh?" Han murmured sarcastically to Chewie, who grumbled apologetically back at him.

"How are we going to do this?" Indy asked Han, who shrugged.

"Beats me. We barely got anyone in this park, except for some Finding Nemo fish, but we can't carry a big tank of water around…" Han looked around. "We have some Ewoks. Maybe they can go up in the trees and snipe them while we plan a ground attack."

"Sounds good to me," Indy muttered, tightening his hand around his pistol. "Whoever kills the least amount of dummies has to do something really embarrassing. Something of the other person's choosing."

Han, never able to turn down a bet, whispered a "You're on," to Indy.

Indy grinned his lopsided grin. "If I win, you tell Leia you love her."

Han swallowed, but tried to hide it. "And if I win," he stammered thickly, "you have to ask Marion to marry you."

"You're so predictable, Solo."

Han grinned a lopsided smile back at the archaeologist. "It's all part of the package." He then turned to the Ewoks. "You guys are going to climb the trees all around the building with Chewie, and hit as many of those guys as you can with darts, alright?"

The teddy bears nodded an affirmative and then they scattered, randomly climbing trees. Once they were all settled, the lead Ewok, Chief Chirpa, blew his war horn and the battle began. The villains didn't stand a chance. The ones on the topmost floors were gone in an instant, but the ones on the bottom ran to intercept Indy and Han, who charged, weapons drawn, with the rest of the group. The two men counted off every enemy they took down, their voices turning more and more desperate as the end of the battle turned nearer and nearer with no winner in sight.

Soon every enemy was on the ground, and Indy stood triumphant. "So, yeah…" he shrugged and Han scowled. Indy turned his back on his seething friend, who was muttering profanities under his breath, and scanned the scene. "We should head in now."

"Oh, you think?" Han grumbled, the sarcasm dripped from his voice, and he stomped to the door, ever the sore loser. Chewie just grumbled an apology for his friend and staggered in after him.

They soon found a cage in the brain ride, and inside the cage there was Dexter the Monkey, Christopher Columbus, a few cavemen and a couple of Vikings.

"That must be them," Indy commented.

"Don't talk to me," Han muttered as he went to work on picking the lock.

__

The group stationed at the Magic Kingdom was led to the lake that was between Liberty Square and Frontier Land. There was a small raft with a pirate to steer on it, armed with a pistol. Their weapons had been taken from them right on the spot, and left in the middle of the Castle, which was now heavily guarded. Luckily the ones that were sent to remain outside as guards had left before they were captured.

The pirates surrounded the crew and pushed a few characters at a time into the raft. They were then sent to the small island on the other side of the river, Tom Sawyer's Island. The only way to access this island was by the raft that they were all being loaded into.

Elizabeth was scanning the scene, trying to see a way out of the situation, and when she saw Peter Pan up in a tree closely hidden by the darkness, one of the few that were able to escape, she glanced pointedly at the island. Peter nodded back, and flew out of the tree without a sound and headed off.

Soon it was the girls' turn to ride in the raft. Elizabeth went on with Will, Jack and Angelica, and then Marion followed. When Leia went to get on the raft, she slipped and her lower half plunged into the water. She groaned more than what would be expected for only sinking into water, and when she finally got into the raft, she gave both ladies a look that clearly said she'd tell them later.

Once at the island, the leaders were sent to the same place the others were kept, in a mining tunnel lighted for their convenience. The two boys and Angelica were tied to one wooden beam, while Elizabeth, Marion and Leia were tied to another.

This didn't take much time, and before long Leia was telling them in urgent whispers what happened that upset her so much.

"My comm was strapped to my leg so they wouldn't confiscate it," she explained. "Now that it got wet, it's completely useless."

"I saw Peter Pan in the trees," Elizabeth told her. "I think he's going to get help."

"Let's hope so," Marion commented. "He's our last hope."

They sent pleasant assurances to the rest of their team, scattered across the tunnel and pinned to various beams. Some took their situation lightly and began to sing songs. Others, like the girls, were too stressed to participate.

Suddenly, they heard gruff pirate voices outside. The shadows of the pirates fell against the walls and the captives went silent immediately.

"We've got a new friend for you," a Blackbeard pirate grinned down. With them was a woman with cinnamon skin and was dressed like a Native person. She didn't say a word as she was tied to a beam by herself and none of the captives spoke up either. Once the pirates were out of view and the woman was secure in her bonds, they spoke up.

"And who might you be?" Elizabeth asked kindly.

"Sacajawea," the woman answered defiantly. The others knew immediately that she was one of the museum captives.

The stakes had just been raised. Now they knew that Peter was their last chance.

__

"I got it!" Han announced as the lock sprang free and the Museum occupants came rushing out. Columbus shook his hand and spoke in rapidly in his own language. Luckily, Indiana was able to translate for the rest of the group.

"He says he's grateful for letting him free. He wants to regroup with the rest of his friends."

"So do we, pal," Han told the explorer. Just then the comm in his pocket buzzed. "It's Luke," he informed Chewie as he picked it up. "Solo here."

"_Hey Han, its Luke. I've been bit by a lion, but I'm okay I guess…"_

"Hey, hey, hold it Kid, slow down. What's going on?"

"_I got attacked by a lion, but if I use the bacta that Chewie has with him, I'll be okay before we have to meet up with Vader again."_

"Alright," Han said back, not entirely convinced that Luke was okay. "Where are we regrouping with the others?"

"_I tried to call Leia before I called you and I couldn't get her. Maybe her signal's bad, but we should go and check on her."_

"So the Magic Kingdom?" Han confirmed.

"_Yeah. I'm sure she's fine, I just want to double check."_

Han couldn't help the surge of jealousy that boiled up at that. But he replied in a calm voice. "Did you find the others? 'Cause we've got a monkey, a few tough looking guys, some ancient looking crazy people and a bronze statue that likes talking."

"_Yeah, we have everyone over here. There's still more over at Magic Kingdom, though."_

"So it's good that we're going there then," Han agreed. "I'll comm you if I need anything, okay? Just keep pressure on that leg."

"_Will do. Over and out."_

Han pressed the button to end the call, and then turned to his team. "We're going to move out."

They walked the streets of Epcot, careful not to be detected by any more guards. When they reached the giant ball, however, Peter Pan was waiting for them along with the small group of others that had just managed to get away.

"Thank God you're not captured!" Peter flew up to them as they drew nearer.

"Why would we be captured?" Indy asked quickly, his expression turning nervous. "What happened to them?"

Peter took a deep breath as Chewie opened the door quickly. "We were trying to rally some recruits when we got trapped inside the big castle they have there. I only just got away. Some pirates cornered us."

"They have Leia?" Han demanded.

"And Marion?" Indy sounded terrified.

Pan nodded as they quickly followed the line that led them to the Magic Kingdom. "They have them on an Island only accessible by a raft. I mean, I could get over but no one else."

"I gotta call Luke," Han reached for his comm as they ran. "Hey, Luke we've got a problem, Leia and the others got captured by some pirates and are being held on an island."

"_What?"_

"Yeah, if you could get over to MK as fast as you can, that'd be great."

"_Yeah sure, I'll tell Larry. Han, they probably have the place guarded like heck now that they know what we're doing. Wait for us and we'll all go out together and figure out something to do."_

"Okay Kid," Han agreed reluctantly, always the one who wanted to run into a fight. "I'll see you soon."

"_We'll find her. May the Force be with you."_

"Uh, yeah," a stressed out Han barely knew what he was saying as he turned the comm off. When they reached the intersection that connected Epcot with Animal Kingdom, they stopped.

It was only a matter of minutes before they met up with each other. Luke hobbled off Simba's back and over to Chewie, who immediately started applying the gel to his leg. The cut started healing up, and in a few minutes, Luke would be able to walk on his own again.

"Luke told me what's going on," Larry explained to Han and Indy after saying hello to his museum friends. "How are we even going to do this? Because it seems impossible."

"We'd have to do it in a way that no one on guard duty sees us and reports us to whoever the heck is in charge," Han waved his hand, impatient to get going.

"Yeah," Indy agreed somewhat sarcastically. "We could just waltz in."

"Hey," Han pointed a finger into his chest. "No need for the backtalk, buddy!"

"Guys," Luke told them both tensely. "I know you're both nervous for your ladies but we really need to work together on this!" He glared at them both. "Now, I have a plan. There will be two teams, one in Frontier Land and one in Liberty Square. They'll make a distraction so that some of the guards will follow them. Anyone they leave behind the remaining group can take care of, then go on the raft to the other side."

Larry shrugged anxiously. "Sounds good to me. I'll take Han and Indy over to the island along with a few other volunteers while Luke and Chewie can split up and do the distraction with their team. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Sure," Luke told him, his leg now fully healed. The only trace of his ever being injured were the teeth marks that had just turned into scars.

After the teams had been determined, they set off at a fast pace towards the island, keeping Peter Pan as lookout for cronies so they could take a different route. The whole point was to make sure that no one knew they were there until they wanted them to.

Soon enough, it was time to put their plan in action. There weren't too many pirates guarding the premises, but Larry just assumed that there would be more on the island. They quietly split up, and it was only a few short moments when a smashing noise to the left could be heard. Three of the ten guards went to investigate, leaving the other seven. Then, suddenly, an arrow came from the right, narrowly missing a pirate's head.

"Why you scurvy-!" a pirate called and jogged to meet Chewbacca's group along with four of his friends, leaving only two standing guards next to the raft.

"Okay guys," Larry whispered to his group once the distractions led them out of sight. They charged suddenly out of the bushes and the two barely had time to call for help before Robin Hood and Buzz Lightyear slammed the two heads together with logs and affectively knocking them out. "Good job boys," Larry told the two as he untied the raft and climbed in. "Let's see if we can do this as fast as we can."

The ride over was quiet and smooth. It seemed almost too easy, as they had no disruptions. Tying up the raft, Peter floated up to them. "They're in the mines! Tied up real tight. I'm sure my blade'll break the bonds but we've gotta get past the guards there are only three at this entrance, but five on the other."

Larry listened intently to the Lost Boy, and when he finished the night guard turned to the pack. "Han and Indy, take a group to the other end and get rid of the guards over there. I hate splitting up all the time, but we've got to. Luke and I will hold up over here."

Indy and Han nodded, both looking a little white. They took a few of the stronger characters and disappeared into the foliage.

"Let's go," Larry whispered.

With a surprise attack with Simba in the front lines, the guards didn't stand a chance. In no time they were running along the dimly lit corridors of the mines. Peter Pan flew out ahead of them and soon called back, "Hey! I found some fancy- shmancy lookin' princesses!"

Larry grinned, so far the rescue operation was going on as planned.

__

"Han!" Leia breathed out a relieved sigh as she heard the rebuttal of her smuggler to the archaeologist as they traveled down the tunnel.

Han was looking particularly scruffy and looked like he'd met up with some unfriendly types. He grinned when he saw her and didn't reply to Indy's insult. "Well, Your Worship," he knelt down and pulled out a viroblade to loosen her bonds while Indy knelt beside Marion to saw at her bonds. "It seems you got yourself in a bit of trouble."

Leia was just so happy to see him that she didn't wipe the smile off her face before replying. "I'm not the one that looks like he had a wrestling match with a few Neanderthals!"

He finished with her ties and began to work on Sacajawea's while Indy started to undo Elizabeth's. "I actually did." Indy kept on glancing at him pointedly as if to say, _'get on with it, man'_ but Han just shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes.

"So, what was it like meeting up with some of the family? The cavemen, I mean," Leia smirked, rubbing her wrists and standing. Indy laughed at Han's expense while he tugged on Will Turner's ropes.

"Yeah, yeah. Princess, make yourself useful." Han tossed Leia another viroblade and Leia immediately worked on releasing Wendy.

They worked quickly and quietly for some time until the two groups merged.

"Darling!" Museum Teddy called and reached for the native Sacajawea, who fell into his arms. "And whom might you be?" Museum Teddy's eyes narrowed as he saw Disney Teddy looking back at him in awe.

"Oh yeah, Teddy Roosevelt, meet Teddy Roosevelt," Larry introduced the two men.

"There's a lot of us around, isn't there my good chap?" Disney Teddy chortled and clapped his twin on the back.

"I can say there is!"

"Anyway," Larry broke up the reunion and turned towards the situation at hand. "There are a lot more of you than we thought so we're going to need to take at least three trips across the river. Let's just hope the distractions worked."

So the first group was sent across with no difficulty, as was the second. When it was finally Larry's turn to board with the last few characters, he couldn't help feeling that something or someone was about to attack them.

Sure enough, when they were halfway across the river, Larry heard a suspicious ticking noise. He turned around very slowly and was greeted with the sight of a large, green tail, swishing back and forth to the beat of the ticking noise coming out of it. It was the crocodile from Peter Pan, and it was much bigger than Larry would have thought. And much faster.

"Prepare to jump ship!" Will ordered as the reptile closed in.

Suddenly the beast leapt onto the edge of the raft. One minute, he was there, then there was a puff of smoke and the reptile slunk back into the depths of the water, shot in the head. Jack Sparrow lowered his pistol and looked at the others.

"Are we docking or not, matey?" he shook his head. "That was one big beasty."

They tied the raft onto the dock and Larry stumbled off, a little white.

"Dad, are you okay? I saw the crocodile!"

Larry was shaky and patted Nick awkwardly on the head as he rested against a pier. "I'll be fine."

"How about we figure out what the heck we're gonna do?" Luke suggested.

Larry could only nod before he turned green and turned to the water.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what's the plan?" asked Robin Hood as Larry spread the map on the ground. They decided to move out of the night, where they would be exposed, and into the Country Bear Jamboree, where the bears offered to keep watch. Peter Pan was sent to spy on the enemies, which had grouped up in the Haunted Mansion.

"Well," Larry began, tracing his finger absentmindedly across the map of the Magic Kingdom. "We'll need to get the tablet back and figure out where it's hidden. That's the number one priority. Teddy," he turned to the Teddy Roosevelt from his own museum. "You said it was hidden at Hollywood Studios, right? Do you remember where you hid it?"

"Yes, Lawrence," Teddy responded imperiously. "I shall take a squad of my fellow peacekeepers over there," he gestured to a few of the past presidents, "To seize the tablet."

"Don't get caught, now," Larry warned. "The fact that the enemy is still bothering to guard everything suggests that they still don't have it, and Hollywood Studios in particular will be monitored very closely."

"We are commanders in chief, Lawrence!" Teddy chortled. "Have some faith! See you soon." Teddy then left with a few friends, after Luke handed him a comm to keep in touch with them. Larry couldn't help feeling that the tablet wasn't in Hollywood, but it wouldn't hurt to check. What he was most worried about, however, was that they wouldn't get the tablet back before sunrise. He wasn't sure if he could sneak back in again.

"Hey, Larry!" Peter Pan made his entrance known once he gave the password to the bears.

"What did you find out?" Larry asked him urgently.

"Well, they don't know where the tablet is either. They think we have it and you're planning to leave through the Magic Kingdom's main exit. That's totally blocked. The tunnels are blocked too. We're trapped here."

"Do we have to fight?" asked Han.

"Yeah, they're setting up lines for battle over in Fantasyland. Darth Vader is in charge of everything."

"No surprise there," Stinky Pete commented and twirled his cigar around his lips.

"We need a battle plan," Leia reminded Larry firmly.

"Yes, I know. Any suggestions?"

__

"Remember what we talked about, right? Gorilla style. The land that Disney will be using for the New Fantasyland section is blocked off, so we can make an attack through there. We'll be spread out along the perimeter, with some forces along each side to pick off any enemies that try to run away," Larry whispered to them again as they crept along the riverbank.

Han's comm cracked to life as Teddy's voice wafted through the speakers. "Hello?"

"I'm here Teddy. What's up?"

"I'm afraid the tablet isn't in our hiding spot. The other Theodore noticed at the scene of the crime, however, that there was a feather of a vulture on a branch. Vultures aren't very common in Florida, are they?"

"No, they're not, Teddy," Larry agreed. He paused a moment and thought. "Animal Kingdom?"

"I would think so."

"Pardon me, sir," a small voice spoke up near Larry's shoes. It was the small rabbit from Splash Mountain. "But I think I might know. The obvious answer would be Animal Kingdom, but there aren't any vultures there. Really, the only vultures in the whole park are right here in Fantasyland!"

"And where are they?" Larry asked, interested.

"My own ride," he said importantly. "Splash Mountain."

Larry hit himself in the head. "You're right! How could I have possibly forgotten! They _must _have it!"

"We'll go," Han volunteered, a bit abruptly. "Er, Leia and I, I mean." He turned a little red, which was very out of character. Luke frowned a little, but after Indy nudged him in the arm and winked, he relaxed. Leia rose up an eyebrow, but did not complain.

Larry shrugged. "Sure, if you want. Just be careful."

Han nodded, a little white, and left with Leia. Larry crept on, getting more nervous by the second.

__

"We've got to move quickly," Han told Leia as they rushed back through the foliage that they just left.

"Why did you ask if you could go with me?" Leia asked bluntly as she tried to keep up with Han's long strides.

"You're good in a fight; I figured you'd help me out of trouble if I needed it."

"Oh please, that sounds like some bullshit excuse _I'd_ make." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, there you have it," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey what is that sup-" she began.

"Shh!" he whispered urgently back to her. She opened her mouth to argue. "Shh!" Her eyes narrowed at him, but she was quiet.

They spent the short trip to Splash Mountain in silence. When they got there, Leia decided to put aside her suspicious feelings for the time being and focus at the task at hand. There was only one guard, but Leia was able to convince Han that he didn't need to be blasted, and to save his battery for when they got back to the group for the battle. It only took a few moments to find the "employees only" entrance, and after Han worked his picklock-ing magic, they were inside.

The inside of the ride was dark and wet, as usual. It seemed creepier, though, since it was only the two of them. Leia and Han wordlessly grasped hands and ventured on through the waters. Occasionally, a boat in the shape of a log would pass by, which only added to the illusion that they were being watched.

"Through here," Han whispered and they rounded the corner only to be met with a large slope upwards, which could only lead to the long drop that the ride was most famous for. Han was in the position to jump into the next boat that came along, until he heard a voice speaking from somewhere on top of the slope.

"Phil, what did you bring back this time, you stupid bird?" There was a suspicious clanging noise as one bird- a vulture, Han guessed- hit the other bird with an object in their nest.

"Hey, it was shiny! I figured we could use it for something… shiny things are, more often than not, valuable."

"Well this one sure ain't. Do you see the scribbles on the face of this thing? And it's got nine boxes in it too! No one would buy this junk if you paid them to."

"Why would you pay someone to buy something from you? That's a bit stupid considering-"

"Just get rid of it, you dodo!"

"Time to go," Han told Leia as another boat rounded the bend. "When they stick it out, we grab it. They'll probably follow us, so keep your blaster out."

One by one, they quickly entered the boat, but made a splashing noise. They both froze, but the noise, in turn, quieted the vultures. They crouched below the seats on the boat as quietly as they could, with the slight splashing of the water on the boat to cover them.

"Did you hear that, Stan?" the second bird asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, Phil. I did."

By this time the boat was already climbing up the hill. It was the middle of the night and still very dark, so the vultures had a difficult time making out the shapes of the two crouching humans. As they got closer, Han readied himself to leap out and grab at the tablet before the boat took off down the hill. They only had a few seconds, so when the tablet was in grabbing range, Han sprung up and grasped it firmly in his hands, then leapt onto the back of the boat.

"Oi!" Phil the vulture was closer and stuck his beak to Han's wrist. Leia was faster, however, and got the bird with a clean shot to his feathery chest before he could draw blood.

"Phil!" Stan shouted as his partner fell down. It was then that the boat reached the apex of the hill, and the boat began the steep incline downwards.

What made the experience all the more terrifying was the angry bird coming up after them as they fell down the mountain with impressive speed. They both screamed, and then they hit the water at the bottom of the mountain.

"Not fun," Han muttered. "Leia, we've got company!"

"Yes, I know! It's too dark, I can't get a clear shot!"

The vulture closed in on them, flapping his wings and cawing. "Give it back!"

"You've got to get it first!" Han shouted, taunting him a little by waving the tablet.

The creature cawed again and dove in.

"Get him, Leia!"

The girl aimed and fired, hitting the bird square in the head. He fluttered to the pool, and Han turned back to Leia, astonished.

"I love you," he told her before he knew what just happened. And as he said it, his eyes widened and he got very red.

"What?" Leia asked, confused by not upset.

"I mean- ah, what I meant to say was, er, you've got a good-"

"I know."

It was his turn to be confused. "_You know?_ That sounds like some bullshit thing_ I'd _say!"

She smiled back at him. "Yes, I know. And I love you too."

__

"You all ready?" Larry whispered into a walkie- talkie that they had 'borrowed' from a nearby gift shop.

"I'm ready," Luke answered.

"I, as well," George Washington said.

"Aye matey," Jack Sparrow informed him.

"Fit as a fiddle," Robin Hood's voice cackled through the walkie- talkie with the others.

"I wonder where they all are," Larry quipped to Nick. They were peering over a wall at the empty circle in front of them.

"Probably just around the corner or something," he shrugged.

"Fire!" Larry shouted.

Some jumped out of the wall into the open, where some villains swung from ropes out to meet them and came from hidden spots, while others came from their own hiding spots, weapons out, behind trees to intercept the ones still behind the wall.

A few things were obvious in that moment. One, they knew that they were there. Two, they were overpowered.

"Hold your fire!" Larry called to all the troops.

Heavy breathing could be heard just then, vibrating all around the quiet park. Darth Vader made his presence known as he rounded the bend and looked around.

"Darth Vader!" Luke called out venomously.

"Shut up, son," the Dark lord of the Sith told the now incredulous boy. "I can see you all didn't heed my warning. We were all going to fall into your little trap too, if it wasn't for our friend."

"Who be it? Who be the traitorous dog?" Captain Barbossa cried.

"Now, now, see! Calling someone traitorous ain't a nice thing to say. I don't think I'm traitorous, more like, er, a double agent. As it were." Stinky Pete rounded the corner, looking around with an air of obvious satisfaction.

"Pete, I can't believe you!" Mickey's disapproving voice called out.

"Well, believe it, mouse, because this is the end for you and your magical friends. We'll get the tablet, and take it away from the park. Then, we'll go from museum from museum all around the world collecting followers until we're big enough to have an army to conquer the world!"

"You do you realize that most of your soldiers will be wax?" Larry asked them sarcastically.

If Darth Vader had eyes, they would have been narrowed. "Be quiet all of you! Now, we need the location of the tablet, and we'll torture anyone and everyone until one of you tells me where it is!"

"I know," Larry told him confidently, as gasps of disbelief reverberated throughout the park from allies. "But first you've got to tell me how the tablet ended up here."

The Dark Lord shook his head. "You didn't really think that Darth Vader was the one leading the operation, now did you?" The man reached up, and took the helmet off.

The cries of shock came from everyone, enemy and ally that time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh, who are you exactly?" Larry asked, a bit confused. "If you're not a character, then what are you?"

The man that lifted off the mask was probably the nerdiest looking man Larry had ever seen in his entire life. The red hair was askew, and very oily. He had pimples along with the freckles all over his face, and his ears were so big it made his head seem only a few inches wide. He sighed. "It seems you haven't caught on yet."

"Should I have?" Larry asked.

"Yes!" the man was frustrated now. "Who is it that always comes up from out of the blue to avenge someone?" Larry looked really confused, so the man sighed impatiently again. "A family member! Geez, you people are slow."

"Whose family member?"

"Whose family member, indeed." The man looked like he was enjoying this game now. "Who was it that you hurt before? Who was it that was left to live a life of sorrow after you ruined his life? Who was it that-"

"Okay, I get it!" Larry told him, raising his hands up. "Lemme think for a moment." Then suddenly it came to him. "Cecil!" Suddenly the elderly man that had been night guard before him came to mind.

"Yes, Cecil!" The man looked giddy now. "I, Sammie Fredricks, will avenge my grandfather, because you, Larry Dailey, ruined his life."

"I didn't ruin his life!" Larry protested. "He's living a life of luxury at one of the best retirement homes in the country! Besides, isn't Sammie a girl's name?"

"Besides the point! The point is that I need to avenge him. That's just how it is." His villains grasped their weapons tighter and waited for his signal. "That is why we have to ATTAC-"

He was just about to finish the word, but then Han shouted louder. "Hey, pea brain!" He had the tablet in his hand, but Leia was nowhere in sight. "You want me?" He waved his blaster around. "Come and catch me!"

"Get that tablet!" Sammie cried to some troops and they chased after Han.

The distraction was all they needed. "Fire!" Larry called and they began to fight.

Larry ran straight to Sammie along with Luke.

"Why didn't you tell me Darth Vader was my father?" Luke asked, mad.

"You're on a need to know basis, and you didn't need to know! Anyway, this guy isn't even your dad!"

"I didn't even need to know who my father is?"

"Ladies, ladies," Sammie chortled, thinking he was so clever. "I'm more important now." He reached to his belt and unclipped his lightsaber. "Get at me!" The red blade glowed brilliantly and Luke turned his on as well.

"Let's do this," Luke growled and attacked the nerdy villain.

"Luke, don't do this!" Larry warned Luke. "You could go the Dark Side!"

Luke merely ground his teeth together and swished the blade around. They parried and sparred with each other, but Luke was so mad that his defensive moves were sloppy. Sammie wasn't too skilled with his lightsaber, but since he had a calm head, he was able to block Luke's attacks. After a few choppy exchanges, Sammie was finally able to pin Luke down. The saber was knocked out of his hand as Sammie kicked him in the chest and Luke was left on the ground, panting.

"Come on, Luke!" Leia called from where she was fighting Jafar off with only a blaster. She had arrived only a few moments ago. "You can do better than this! You're a _Skywalker._"

A strong determination went to Luke's eyes and Larry saw that Sammie was distracted from Leia's exclamation, and used that to his advantage. Larry placed a swift kick to Sammie's midsection and ducked out of the way from his flailing light sword.

"Why you-!" Sammie shrieked furiously and twirled to Larry, and while he did this Luke dived for his lightsaber and faced back to Sammie with a newfound confidence.

Now Luke clearly had the upper hand, and was meeting every single one of Sammie's desperate attacks. It was only until Leia let out a horrible scream that his attention was directed towards her. "Lei-" he called but then stopped by Sammie's lightsaber cutting a part of his leg. He let out a cry of pain and then sank to the floor. Larry made a move to go to him, but Luke shouted to him. "No!" he then tossed his lightsaber to Larry again and Larry moved to Sammie.

"Finally, I get to finish you off for myself," commented Sammie, smiling at his own cleverness.

"Okay," Larry rolled his eyes and swiftly knocked Sammie's lightsaber away as he lunged. Sammie growled and ran at him again, only this time Larry found it more difficult to block him. Larry knew it was only a matter of time before he was seriously defeated, since he'd only used a lightsaber once before. So when Sammie rushed at him for another attack, Larry shined his flashlight in his face and kicked him again.

Sammie swirled the lightsaber in retaliation but missed completely, and Larry took hold of the arm with the saber and twisted it. Sammie let out a huge cry of pain and Larry used his other arm to wrench Sammie's saber from his hands. He deactivated it and hit Sammie's head with it. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Once Larry checked that Sammie was indeed out, he went to check on Luke. The whole leg wasn't completely off but a good part of it was missing.

"Lightsabers cauterize the veins," Luke told Larry sadly, looking down at his leg. "Too bad I'm only made of plastic. I'm not wounded at all. It only hurt at first."

"Well, after this is over couldn't we just melt some more plastic? Or use some of the bacta stuff?"

Luke looked out to the sky, which was already beginning to turn bright with the upcoming sunrise. "We won't have time." He looked to Larry. "Finish this, Larry. I know why you didn't tell me, and I forgive you. I'm sorry for losing control like that."

"At least let me get you to safety." Larry groaned as he picked Luke up and moved him to a nearby restaurant. "Wait here."

Larry then ran outside to see that Leia had only been grazed by a fireball shot by Jafar and had eventually overpowered him and was now fighting with Ursula.

The fight was nearly over, but Larry knew that it wouldn't be officially over until his side had the tablet. He ran over to the place where he last saw Han with the tablet, and jogged down the street to find him being cornered by a few pirates. He had managed to get most of them, but the strange part was that the bodies on the ground didn't have blaster marks, but bullet marks. The Han that was cornered with the tablet had shorter hair, stubble and had a pistol grasped in his hand. It didn't take Larry long to figure out what happened, and when Indiana Jones, or so it looked like, jumped off a roof and started shooting the pirates in the back, Larry didn't blink an eye.

The pirates were cornered, and those that hadn't already fallen to the duo, surrendered.

"Great job," 'Han' grinned to 'Indy'.

"That was pretty clever," Larry told them. Their plan was simple. Han and Indy merely switched outfits. "We can just show the other side that we have the tablet and we'll be off."

They jogged back to the battlefield and Larry called out to the fighters. "We have the tablet, it is over!"

There were very few villains left, and the ones that were left dropped their weapons. The occupants of the Museum of Natural History rushed up to Larry, and, luckily, they were all in one piece. After putting all the bad characters in one ride guarded by the characters of that ride, Larry glanced up to the sky, which was already turning light blue.

"We have to get you all to your rightful parks." After a quick goodbye, the characters that were in Magic Kingdom remained in their park, and the others followed him to the ToonTown tunnel entrance. Eventually they all branched off into their respective tunnel ways.

"I'm going to put you all back to your exhibit and take the tablet back to New York with me and Nick," Larry told them.

"Sounds excellent, Lawrence," Teddy told him, looking more energized then he had ever been before.

When they reached the exhibit, Larry was in a desperate rush to leave before the park opened.

"I'll see you guys soon, I promise."

And with that, he left the park, and a lifetimes worth of memories, behind him.

**That is NOT the end. One more chapter, home skillets!**


	8. Chapter 8

The months that passed were as uneventful as ever. Larry got his job back, of course, and life was back to normal. No giant battles occurred, and no evil character rose up to take control of the museum again. Life was so back to normal, in fact, that Larry got very suspicious when Dr. McPhee asked him to go to his office one day. Larry went without complaint and was very surprised when, once he sat down, the museum director's face split into a wide grin.

"It seems, Mr. Daley, that Disney World has expressed… well, you see they want to…" he groaned as Larry waited patiently. "They want to add a few members to our museum, Mr. Daley. It seems that some of the characters in storage were taking up a bit too much space at the time being and they want to see if we can find some… temporary room at our museum for them until they can find space."

"So…" Larry said slowly, trying to hold onto his excitement. He'd grown very fond of each of the characters and wouldn't be disappointed with whoever Disney decided to send. "We're going to have a History of Film exhibit?"

"No… we're going to be having a History of _Disney_ Film, Mr. Daley," he paused. "And some additional members."

Larry cocked his head. "Like who?"

__

The night was in full party mode as characters from both actual history and Disney films partied about. A game of volleyball was being played in a corner with Princess Leia in her slave bikini on one side, working hand in hand with her now- fiancée Han Solo and Robin Hood, and against Christopher Columbus with Indiana Jones and Marion.

There was some fist fighting going on between the cast of the Pirates of the Caribbean and the Civil War dummies over near the Neanderthal exhibit, and some of the older characters along with Pixar figures were talking it up with some of the statues. Pluto took some time to play around with Rexy, and the miniature figurines were taking notes from the cast of Toy Story and Hercules. The animals of Africa seemed very much at home with the Lion King animals.

"Hey, Larry!" Indiana called once one game ended. "C'mon and join us, will you?"

Larry shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow, fellas- I already promised the Neanderthals and magical water-throwing brooms over there that I'd join in on their soccer game tonight."

Indy shrugged. "Your loss, then!" he turned back to his game and served the ball over the net to Han, who received it with no problem.

Larry took a moment to look around at all of his friends, new and old, playing and having a good time. They deserved it after all they'd been through. He was very happy that he got to share in their happiness.

His final thought before siding on the side of the Neanderthals for soccer was that he hoped no crazy relative of anybody would try to steal the Tablet again.

THE END.


End file.
